


Feathers Of My Love

by NaoZaki132 (orphan_account), Nyaniko132



Series: Sweet Angelic Devils [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Isabel Magnolia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst?, Asexual Hange Zoë, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cat Ears, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Child Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Devil Eren, Do not blame me if in the notes I roleplayed a bit its a habit, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elder Wizard Erwin, Eren - the guy who is victimised by lots of things!, Eren Has A Twin Named Ren, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angel Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fuck it I prmised smut -__-, Hanji Somewhat Spies On Eren and Levi, Happy Ending, I OWN NO SONGS IN THIS, I Tried, I forgot to tag that...., I have no idea why im messing with eren in some chapters, I'll be adding kinks to this, Isabel and Eren are Related, Isabel can sing....sorta, Just some messing around most of the time, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, M/M, Maids, Masters, Maybe a threesome?, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Nosebleeds, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pervert Ren (Eren's Twin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Princes & Princesses, Princess Mikasa Ackerman, Ren returns after more chapters, Servant Eren Yeager, Servants, Tagging as I go, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), There shall be two erens for a bit in later chapters, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wet Dream, Wings, Witch Hange Zoë, Witchcraft, Wow the tags..., You will see what i mean by child eren..., loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoZaki132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaniko132/pseuds/Nyaniko132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was An angel from heavens but due to his sister isabel breaking of rules in order to save His little sister He is willing to give up his wings to the gods and exchange his place in heaven and be banned into earth He was saved by a prince name Levi and was taken to his home his sister happily accepted him though His father didn't accept him easily So he became a Servant and happily served Levi though....what will happen between them? Eren is beginning to grow feelings for Levi And at the same time Levi is starting to feel the same way.....or in the fic where Eren gets involved in messy stuff just for his sister then meets Levi then shenanigans or random stuff happens...leading to meeting his twin....what? That's how I describe it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchange My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired and bored >_>
> 
> (2017 Me: Just a side note I won't even bother with this one,I wanna erase this from my head and forget it...I give up on theplan to edit this one too.)

"Eren No! It's not worth it! Don't exchange you're place for the sake of me!" Isabel yelled while the guards of heaven held her back. Eren turned around to glance at his little sister. He gave a small smile then turned back to see the gods standing before him. Farlan was frowning. He couldn't take this. Even if he was a spectator and saw many deaths, he couldn't bear to see his friends being torn from each other.

"I'm ready to give up my place and be banned from heaven." He knelt down on one leg. Isabel was trying to get to him.

"Very well", one of the gods said. Isabel kept saying 'No' that she started to cry.

"You can't leave me again...", she said she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"You are to be banned from heaven and be sent to earth." They raised their hands and before Eren fall from heaven to earth, he turned to Isabel saying his last words and smiled.

"I love you sis..." and with that he fell through the clouds then apeared in the middle of what seems to be the forest. He stood up and looked around a wave of pain stung into his back his wings were gone He leaned onto a tree He then started to tear up with the sorrow pain and guilt how the look of Isabel crying Before and After He died his vision began to blur the last thing he saw was a horse and a raven haired man Rushing towards him then he blacked out.

~~~

He woke up later In a room in a bed He sat up straight then a shock of even more hurtful pain shot up to his back he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was bandaged up and the man from before came In to the room from the door in front of him.

"It seems you're awake..."He looked around the room avoiding eye contact with the man.

"W-where am I?"He managed to croak out despite his super dry throat.

"The castle's Infirmary...Geez You're back was badly damaged it's like something was ripped from you're skin. It was bleeding like crazy I'm suprised you survived". The man then headed towards him and sat on the side of the bed.

"What's you're name brat?" he called him a brat. Not much suprise, he looked directly at the man gazing at his dark blue steel eyes.

"E-Eren, sir. You?" He stuttered while blushing a light pink. He didn't know why but he looked oh so magnificent. The man sighed.

"Levi... Levi Ackerman. Since you never heard of me before I assume that you're not from around here?" He shook his head. He can't tell him he's from heaven though he won't believe him when he said that just today they took his wings then fell to earth so he lied about being a foreigner that was in the woods looking for people to help him.

"How did you manage to survive that long in the woods while wounded?" Levi asked He shrugged.

"I-I dunno *cough* I-I guess I j-just have *cough* a strong w-will" Levi hushed him. He handed him a glass of water from the bedside table which Eren never noticed and he drank it he cleared his throat.

"Ahem Thanks..." Levi nodded. Then, a woman with a black gown and short black hair came through the door.

"Brother, I hear he's awake." It was obvious. She then went to his side and sat on a chair.

"So what's his name?" she said looking to Levi.

"Eren". he said. She reached a hand out to shake his hand. He happily accepted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mikasa." he smiled a bit.

"I hope you like it here."

A loud banging from the door came. He opened the door and a guard stood there in front.

"You're highness! You're father calls for you're presence!" he knelt down.

"Yea yeah I'll go but I shall bring this boy with me."

"As you wish sire." The guard bowed and left. Levi reached for Eren's hand and without hesitating, he held his hand. They started to walk across the halls. The pain from his back started to fade and that's when they arrived at the throne room. The king crossed his legs and raised a brow.

"Hmmm? Can't you greet you're king with respect?" Eren didn't know what to do. He tilted his head slightly with confusion.

"Of course he won't know,  _dad._ He's not from here." They heard him 'tch' and he turned his head to them glaring daggers at Eren.

"I will not accept some filthy peasant be presented in our castle". Eren's eye twitched. He sighed and Knelt down in on foot.

"Your majesty, er you're highness, I am deeply in debt wih you're  _son_ that he saved me so I owe him my gratitude." He hummed in response.

"I may let you stay but... will you become his servant?" He stared at him for a good 2 minutes then replied.

"Yes milord. I would happily accept that." Levi looked at Eren with shock.

"I see....Rico!" a servant came rushing in.

"Yes milord?" the servant name Rico said.

"Fetch this young boy clothes to fit being a servant." Rico bowed down and headed towards him.

"Follow me sir." He followed her through the halls. She opened a small door which seems like a changing room. She rummaged through a drawer and gave him some [clothes](https://www.mensusa.com/images/image10718.jpg).

TBC...


	2. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is hard in mobile T-T I made it extra long cuz of my sister's wedding I'm so happy /(●□●)/

He never knew on the first day straight up be the servant of the man who saved him in the forest,so now he's standing next to the man who helped him walking along the halls giving him a tour.

 "I never expected that...you would accept the offer..."the raven said,Eren looked at his side where Levi was standing.

"Me...neither" the brunet said,they roamed around the place until they stumble upon a pony-tailed brunette witch with glasses.The brunette acknowleged the two and had a huge grin on they're face.

"Levi! I see he's finally awake!"they inspected the brunet,he shot a glare at the brunette that was steadily examining the younger male.

"Uhm...."The brunette smiled at the young boy.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hanji!"they hugged the young man tightly and let go when he pleaded for air.

"Nice to uh...meet you too I'm Eren"The brunet had a captivating smile,Hanji Move to the side a bit to look at his back.

"So how's you're back?"The brunette poked him then carefully palmed his back so they wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm fine the pain is disapearing,so is it you that healed my back?"the brunet smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Mhm I am a witch after all"The brunet looked at them with suprise.

"Ahhhh...really?,This is the first time I saw one"The brunette giggled,Levi was standing there with his head in another world staring at the distance.

"Levi?"the brunet called out waving his hand,snapping the raven from his daze,he cleared his throat.

"Ah Ahem,we should get going,Eren let's go"the raven said,then headed onwards the brunet followed waving goodbye to hanji who had a smug look on they're face.

◇◆◇◆◇

Meanwhile in heaven

◇◆◇◆

 She watched her brother be banished and sent to earth,she knew what would happen if he died again,she knew just how much pain he had when he saw her cry,she regretted breaking the rules and she knew he would go to hell if his life ended one more time.

"Farlan..."she said then turned to the blonde man.

"Why did you just stand there? He was you're friend too!"she glared at him.

"Beacause no matter what I won't be able to even prevent this!"he yelled at her.

"But if you did we could have-"she was cut off.

"Could have what?!"he shouted."they would have sent him away anyway!"she tried to speak but he kept on speaking.

"We couldn't do anything even if we wanted to! If we ran away then they would find us punishment would be worse and he may have to endure even more pain!"he started to tear up."we won't be able to save him!"his speech ended.

"I....."he was crying and so was Isabel."I...I'm sorry..."He looked down,Isabel hugged him.

"No...I-I'm sorry..."she hugged tighter and he hugged back.

◇◆◇◆

Back to Earth

◇◆◇◆

It was dinner time already and Eren was nervous upon being around so many nobles in the king's feast but he was relieved that Mikasa and Levi was there.

"Eren!"Mikasa called out,He rushed over to her side.

"Nervous?"she asked,he nodded in response he looked around then his eyes locked with steel-blue ones they gazed at each other's eyes until the brunet lightly blushed and looked away,Mikasa noticed and smiled.

Dinner ended and Eren was cleaning the table up,one of the maids came and offered to help,Eren nodded.

"My name's Petra I hear you're one the one from the forest that his highness Levi had saved?"the small blonde woman said as she stacked the dishes.

"The name's Eren,Yes I am"He smiled at her,she blushed slightly at his sweet smile.

"W-well He can be you know...grumpy at times but he's really nice"she stuttered,he was carrying the cups as she held the dishes.

"Well He's not that bad he's been kind to me all day"she looked up at him with suprise.

"Eren!"he looked back to see Hanji waving at him.

"Hey!"they wrapped a arm around his his neck.

"Hanji please let me put these glasses in the kitchen first"they laughed a bit as they followed them to the kitchen,They set the dishes in the sink and started to wash and wipe them.

"So Eren how  _did_ you end up in the forest"Petra asked.he dropped the glass he was wiping with the rag he found from the counter top,it shattered into pieces and soon bursted into tears and stifled sobs as he palmed his mouth,remembering the moments with him and Isabel.

"Eren! Are you okay?!"Hanji said,The two eyes softened while Eren was crying on Hanji's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us if you want."Petra said,patting his back he lifted his ead and wiped his eyes,he nodded. a servant came walking in.

"Is Eren Jaeger here?"he asked,Eren raised his hand and his eyes still slightly red from crying.

"His highness Levi is calling for you"the servant said,he nodded and followed him through the halls,then into Levi's room.The servant left the two.

"Eren."the raven said."sit with me"he patted on the chair next o him,the brunet accepted and sat on the chair,the raven noticed his eyes being slightly red.

"Oi what happen to you did you cry?"he questioned him but he looked away.

"Eren...tell me why did you cry?"he demanded,the brunet sighed.why did he care?

"They asked....why I was in the forest..."He rased a brow.

"And I....remembered...that...."he started to cry once more,the raven hugged him and patted his back.

"It's okay...we can talk about it some other time."the brunet gave a shy smile,He stood then bowed down.he said his goodbyes after having a log chat about how it is like in the castle.

"Goodnight....Levi"He smiled at the raven.

"Goodnight to you too Eren..."The brunet closed the door,Hanji was standing there against the wall.

"Hey Eren,I see you're done chatting you'll be with me from now on!"they grinned.

"Hanji what do you mean?"he asked,they giggled.

"You'll be staying in my room for now! Since...the place where the servants and maids is full..."They grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the halls to a tall tower into a large room with two beds.

"I had them get another bed since I only had one"they said,Eren flushed in how they were so nice he sat on the bed as Hanji sat on the other,they held the candle.

"Night Eren."they said and they blew the candle light then slept.however Eren didn't sleep yet,instead he was on looking up at the skylight.

"Isabel if you can hear me....wish me luck here...I know that if I died I wold go to hell anyways beacause of the punishment I have to bear with for you guys...I exchanged my life in heaven and gave up my wings for you...so please...don't cry for me...I know I may have to endure the pain from the loss both emotionally and physcally....I love you sis.."He prayed then tucked himself in bed,Unaware of Hanji overhearing the whole thing since they weren't fully asleep.

They turned towards the boy who was sleeping. _'and wat do you mean by that?'_ they thought while frowning repeating the thought of what he said,They wanted to know what he meant by that.

◇◆◇◆

The next day...

◇◆◇◆

"Eren!"Hanji yelled waking the boy from his slumber.

"Come on back to work!"His eyes widen and he rushed out of bed then out of the room they giggled.He was downstairs away from the tower Mikasa spotted him.

"Eren!"she called out,He looked at Mikasa who was with Levi sitting down and having tea.

"Sit with us"She gestured towards the third empty seat,he shook his head but she insisted.he sat down with them conversing.

"So how is you're stay?"Levi asked.Eren faced him

"It's nice here!"he replied giving a warm smile.

"I'm glad"Mikasa said."but I have to go,you two can go and chat"she stood up from he seat and left.

And so we did,We chatted about their lives.

"So you had a little sister? What was her name?"the raven asked,the brunet tried not to cry.

"Isabel...her name is Isabel she died four years ago...along with my other friend Farlan..."he looked down on the floor.

"I see..."he raven said."but they sound familar...I just can't put my finger on it..."he said while tapping on the table,He took a sip from the cup.

"Eren!~"Hanji yelled,the raven nearly choked from his drink and shot a glare at the brunet.

"Oh! Nevermind! I see you two are chatting hehe....bye!"they left before Eren could say anything to them,Levi continued to talk with him.

◇◆◇◆

"Eren"Hanji said,He turned towards them.

"I overheard lastnight."Eren's eyes widen."Tell me....what happened?"he sighed and he explained the whole thing that happened,he started to tear ip but Hanji comforted him.

"So you used to be a angel....fascinating"They said while looking up the blue sky.

"What was it like?"he raised a brow."to have wings" they said.

"I...I don't really know..."he admitted.

"I see..."They said,they both headed to the garden where Levi and Miasa were at.Eren narrowed his eyes to see a bright light flickering from one of the trees his eyes widen and when Levi was in front of him He pushed him aside.

_**Flash** _

and in a flash he was shot with a arrow to the stomache,He clutched his stomache.the three was in shock."Eren!"Levi yelled craddling before he fell.

"Shit"He removed the arrow as Eren hissed in pain."Guards!"he exclaimed pointing to where the assasin had shot Eren.Hanji was panicking trying to heal him,Mikasa and Levi tried to stop the bleeding.

"Eren stay with us!"Mikasa said,his eyes began to blur,he blacked out.Hanji was able to save him barely but the wound was still there.Petra came rushing in with Bandages to cover up the wound,she wrapped it around his stomache.

◇◆◇◆

3 hours later...

◇◆◇◆

 

Levi was tapping his foot on the floor,biting his lip while Mikasa was waiting patiently.Hanji came out of he door.

"The good news is that Eren's still okay and the wound wasn't too deep."they said.

"And the bad news is?"They both asked.

"The bad news is that the didn't catch the culprit."they said.

"Bullshit! I swear I will beat the fucker who did-"he was cut off by Mikasa.

"Brother calm down,we can find him tommorow.Just....Eren"He clenched his fist then sighed he entered the room and slam the door shut..

"You didn't have to do that you know..."he muttered as he sat on the chair beside the bed,his eyes becoming tired as he watched the brunet peacefully sleeping then he later felt himself drift to sleep.

◇◆◇◆

Eren was shocked to see Levi sleeping on the chair.He wondered why he was sleeping there.He looked down to his stomache that was bandaged up,he swung his legs to the side and got off the bed.He found bandages another shirt and a note on the nearby table,He picked the note up reading it.

_Eren the shirt is for you I left the bandages here in case you need to change you're bandages_

_-Hanji_

he took the shirt and wore it,then he later wore his uniform.He grabbed the blanket and tucked the raven in,he carefully went out the door.

"Sleep tight,Levi"He closed the door gently then was immediately tackle hugged by Petra.

"Eren!"he hushed her."Levi's asleep"she nodded,giving him another tight hug.

"Oh you worried us so much!"she said,he rubbed the nape of his neck giving a sheepish smile.

"Come on Let's go the others are waiting"he nodded in response and followed her through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wandering what Hanji Levi and Mikasa are wearing here.
> 
> Mikasa -https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSR7eNfEk4dXzDL7RMkCfATDtb0VZhwgQ5Q3qpbpWJMPGhkf7ZW9nnBIAXImw
> 
> Levi - http://litbimg.rightinthebox.com/images/500x500/201403/bqjvkr1395172417012.jpg
> 
> Hanji - https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT5Ln5q2Xu3euVQGAtBSOAOA13oRoZok-s0gpDiWltobV9bybnDnoe5d_F9gg
> 
> Eren just wears his casual clothing from the anime/manga when he dosent have work at the palace and when he was in heaven along with his key
> 
>  
> 
> Apperantly I just found it in internet I just thought they looked nice on them >->


	3. Keep Me Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing of the sorts •-• maybe....I fell down the hill scraping my knees i have no idea how i got this Idea for a chapter....IT BURNS 

He woke up,He looked aroud the room realising the brunet was gone,he stretched his arms and yawned,He stood up and walked towards the door he grabbed the knob and opened it,He walked through the halls and saw the brunet with the other servants and maids conversing.

"Eren"the raven called out,the brunet turned his head and waved the others goodbye he headed towards the raven.

"And what is it that you want from me  _master_?"the last part sounded sarcastic,the raven rolled his eyes.

"I would like some company just for the morning to...you know kill some time...so what do you say?"the raven suggested.

"I would happily oblige"the brunet beamed,they started to walk away not noticing the giggling from the others,except for the raven who glared at them silencing them.

"So what were you guys talking about?"the raven asked wrapping an arm around the brunet,he blushed.

"W-well just how life is in the castle"the brunet stuttered trying to get the raven's arm off him.

"And?"the raven said not removing his arm from the brunet.

"And what?"the brunet asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"What did you say?"he said while stopping his steps to lean against the wall.

"I said it was fine here."the brunet replied,the raven pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Eren cupping his cheeks,the brunet flushed.

"You know,you didn't have to take the hit for me Eren"the brunet shook his head.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, _Master"_ the raven narrowed his eyes and grabbed the brunet's wrists.

"But you..."he snarled."have endured so much pain and risked you're life... _twice"_ his grip tightened causing the brunet to yelp,until....the raven pulled him in to a tight hug.

"I rather have  _me_ risk for you're life than the opposite."he grabbed the brunet's hand and dragged him across the halls.

"Um...Levi where are we going?"he brunet questioned.

"We're going to my room"the brunet flushed.Levi opened the door to his room,he forced the brunet to sit on the bed.

"You have been acting strangely"the raven said,lacing his fingers with the brunet's

"You look more hurt than usual,everytime you were alone standing you look like in pain and sad..."he said. The brunet sighed and then smiled at the raven.' _did he even notice the people blushing when people see his oh so lovely smile?'_.The brunet hugged him.

"Levi...."the raven hummed in response.

"Don't worry too much about me okay?"the raven nodded and then they chatted just like before until it was dusk and dinner time.

◇◆◇◆

The raven never looked away from the brunet,he kept staring at him.he wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft pink lips,the thought never left until he was disturbed by his twin sister.

"Levi? You've been staring at Eren fo a while is something wrong?"the ravenette said.

"No it's just..."he glanced at the brunet."I think I'm falling for him"Mikasa nearly choked on her own drink.

"What?!"she whisper shouted.

"Don't you notice Mika? How beautiful his smile is and how his voice is? His voice is like honey."the raven said,Mikasa took a moment to think and realized it she blushed.

"You're right."she said."he's cute"the raven stared at his sister who was now gazing at Eren,he snapped his fingers trying to snap Mikasa out of her trance.

"Oh sorry..."she cleared her throat."Eren!"she called out.

"Oi what are you doing?"the raven said,the brunet rushed towards the two.

"Yes?"the brunet asked what they wanted.

"Please sit with us?"the brunet shook his head.

"'B-but it's o-only for you,they said that servants like me may not be-"he was cut off when a hand suddenly covered his mouth being dragged down to sit with them,the raven sighed.

"Just shut up and sit wit us brat"the brunet gulped and nodded.

"Eren?,why are you sitting with their majesties?"the woman named Rico said from behind.

"ah...uh they asked me to"she crossed her arms.

"You're highnesses,I'm sorry but you can't let servants sit with you,we have to ser-"she was cut off when the king spoke up.

"let them,if my children want to I won't stop them,they won't listen anyway"Rico opened her mouth to protest but nodded and walked away muttering something under her breath,Eren squirmed in his seat feeling a uncomfortable tension between the gazes of the two ravens.

"U-um...."he broke the silence between them startling both the raven and ravenette.

"why do you keep staring at me?"both the ravens simply looked away one blushing the other worried the brunet had a confused look.

"Eren"the ravenette said,the brunet turned his head to the girl.

"ye-?!" he was cut off when she stuffed a spoon full of meat was in his mouth,he swallowed the food that the ravenette stuffed in him.

"all the servants eat only bread and soup,so I thought that...."she looked away with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uhhhh...it's okay"the brunet said,blushing a bright red,causing the other raven to possesively wrap his arm around the brunet's waist the brunet yelped when he was brought closer to him.

"L-Levi!"the brunet whined while the raven smirked at his embarrassed expression,he pouted.

"What's wrong with this?"the raven held him closer.

"b-because!,there's many people here and we're in public!"he struggled to push the raven away,he chuckled letting the brunet go from his grasp.a certain blonde servant came rushing with plates full of cake and jelly.

"ah hello Armin,I'd like you to meet Eren"the blonde his head towards the brunet.

"h-hi nice to m-meet you"the blonde stuttered.

"nice to meet you too"the brunet said while giving a warm smile,the blonde blushed.

"Eren"the raven said,the brunet hummed in response.he leaned closer to the brunet's ear and whisper something to him.

"always keep me company"that was when the brunet was sure he was red like a tomato.

______

"Farlan where are we going?"Isabel said,Farlan was holding a tight grip on her hand dragging her to somewhere.

"I found a way for you to see Eren"Isabel widened her eyes.

"how?!"the blonde quickly put a hand to her mouth to shut her up.

"quiet!,they might hear us!"he whispered to her,she nodded.by the time they arrived at the place Isabel widened her eyes.

"Farlan...this"she was cut off when he pushed her through the doorway.

"Farlan!"she shouted reaching her hand out.

"Go!"he said right when two people came and took him away.

"No!"that was when she started to realize she was falling...from the sky,she spread her wings and flapped fast barely doing a rough landing,she was crying so much but a strong determination made her go onwards she had to hide her wings from sight.she was in the corner of the forest near a small town and a castle,she was sure this is the same place he was in when a man with black hair saved him,she headed towards the palace,a thought raced through her mind.

_'I will find him'_


	4. Hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat I love crying >_> ehehe theres sooo much crying between isabel and eren -_- am too lazy to add the tags so meh...

Eren was walking around looking for _something_ , _something_ important to him, _something_ he couldn't let go.He was struggling but finally found it.a certain blonde was holding it he spotted Eren and waved at him,the brunet stopped his tracks when he was in front of Armin.

"Armin! That...where did you find it?"he pointed at the key the blonde was holding,Armin raised a brow and held the key up.

" This?,Uh...I think somewhere at the garden know anyone who owns it? I was going to give it to ha-"before the blonde could say anything else he snatched the key away from him.

"It's mine and thanks for finding it bye!"the brunet quickly ran away leaving the blonde confused in place.

◇◆◇◆

Isabel was in front of a large gate,she took a deep breath and walked around the place finding vines on the wall,enough for her to climb up. _'He must be here he must be! Farlan said he's here!'_ she thought.She jumped down the wall making a soft landing,she snuck behind a tree when some guards were roaming around,but their conversation made her listen.

"Hey have you heard?"one of the guards with brown hair said,making he other two look at him.

"Heard what?"the other guard with blonde hair asked.

"About the accident between the new servant and his highness Levi?"they both 'oh'ed.

"Yeah? That new kid Eren? He made a bold move taking the shot."the one with the Auburn hair said. _'what?! Eren?! What do they mean shot? Oh god... it can't be...no no no no! Please no! Don't let him die **again** for another god damn reason!'_ Isabel was on the verge of tears,covering her face in her hands. until a certain brunet walked by.

"Hey! You're the new kid right?"the blonde said,the brunet looked at him.

"Yeah I am."he simply replied,Isabel raised her head when she heard a familiar voice,her eyes widen in shock.

"Say he's quite cute..."the auburn said,causing Eren to blush a slight pink.the blonde lightly punched the auburn on the shoulder chuckling.

"Ehehe...thanks"Eren said.Isabel had to stay unseen but she ran towards the brunet and hugged him,both falling to the ground.

"Eren!"she said,Eren rubbed the back of his head,opening his eyes to see a certain red-haired girl.His eyes widened in shock.

"Isabel?!"he said hugging her tightly to his chest.

"How did you?!"his eyes softened when the red-haired was crying.

"You idiot! You god damn idiot!"she shouted at him,pushing him away.

"Why can't you stop risking you're life for others?!"she gripped the brunet's shirt's collar and yanked him higher.

"How long are you going to suffer?! You're....you....just...."her grip loosend,dropping the brunet she glared at him then suddenly slapped him.

"Impossible..."she muttered on her breath.well the three guards were suprised by the scene and decided to leave the two for a moment a while ago.Eren winced at the stinging pain he brought his right hand up and cupped his cheek and the left clenched,tears starting to fall from both him and her.

"Why do you keep doing this?"she breathed out,Eren wasn't able to say anything else.he was shocked,pained and depressed.a certain ravenette came rushing in,Mikasa saw the two crying in place both looking down on the floor.

"What's going on?"she said while she headed over here,her eyes widened when she saw the brunet cupping his cheek hiding the bruise the red-haired had made.

"Eren are you okay?"she inspected the brunet's face.

"Y..yeah....I'm fine..."he said,he looked up to see his sister Isabel who was still looking down clenching her fists.

 "Who's she?"the ravenette asked,Hanji also heard the yelling beacause they weren't far from them.They went to see what's happening her eyes widened when he said.

"This...is Isabel"they were suprised when he said that,he said his sister is dead but...she's right there! Alive and well! She can't be dead.

"But I thought....she died..."Hanji said,the ravenette turned her head towards them,Eren shook his head,he was panicking trying to not let them know.

"Or maybe you told me another Isabel..."they said,he silently sighed a relief.

"Uh...Hi?"is all Isabel said.everyone was silent for a while until Hanji cut off the silence.

"Let's get back inside it looks like it's gonna rain"they said the other three nodded.

◇◆◇◆

"So you're telling me that...this girl"Levi pointed at Isabel."tackled Eren from behind then they argued about something then she slapped his face?"they nodded,he furrowed his brows then began to rub his eyes.

"I...You know what...just...I have no idea...Hanji take the girl and take care of her"he said,Isabel and Hanji left the room right when Eren was about to leave Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down,his head laying on his brown hair.

"Y'now ever since you came things have changed"the raven said,the brunet stayed silent,the raven karate chopped the brunet's head softly.

"But you're still a troublesome brat."the brunet ruffled his hair laughing slightly.the brunet stood up and left,this time Levi didn't stop him.

Eren was talking to Armin at the halls until Petra came and said that he needed to go out and do some things,the brunet nodded he was excited to go out,Petra gave him a letter with a stamp on it,he asked what was in it she said she did't know either.Petra said the place he was suppose to go and give it to recieve the items.

◇◆◇◆

Eren was standing in front of a house...in the forest...with creepy things...he knocked on the door and jumped when it opened up to reveal a woman blonde her hair tied up like a bun and dark clothing.

"What?"she said giving the brunet a glare,he gulped.

"I was told to give you this by the king?"he gave the letter to her she opened it and read it.she was humming in response.

"Tell him I said nothing"the brunet nodded and left before he went any further the woman said.

"As for you be cautious...there are people who are trying to murder the prince since he's the heir,the king is going to pass away soon and that's one reason.they will be tageting you too since you're an obstacle to them"before the brunet can respond the woman shut the door leaving the brunet outside.he soon headed towards the castle.

 _'an obstacle? What does she mean?'_ he thought.

"Hey you!"someone called from behind,he turned to see who it was.

"Look out!"the man said he looked forward and then something hit him causing him to black out.

◇◆◇◆

"Think he's okay?"a blonde man said.his vision was blurry but he pryed his eyes open.

"Look look! He's waking!"a woman with black hair said.he grunted when he sat up.

"What happened?"he said.smelling a faint scent of watermelon.

"I'm really sorry! I accidently hit you with a watermelon!"she said while bowing down.that explains the smell,the brunet smiled.

"It's okay um...who are you?"the woman looked up.

"Mina you?"she asked giving a sweet smile and maybe a small blush.

"Eren"he shook her hand.

"Oh by the way this man is thomas!"she gestured towards the blonde man.

"Hi"he said the blonde man smiled and shook his hand.welp Eren found new friends.when he was back at the castle Hanji was shouting something at him about something he looked around his eyes widen when he saw a black sparkling liquid spilled at him.his back started to hurt again.he was screwed...

◇◆◇◆

He was punching and kicking,he ran after he gave the two monsters a good beating well...killed them there are still more. _'Go go go go!'_.he headed towards the large gateway and when he tried to go through a glass covered it. _'Shit'_.he took some steps back and lunged at the glass,the shards piercing through him he began to run again.He made it out...he's out the forest....he's out the labirynth...he's....shit...he saw Eren with white wings? The brunet was facing a person that looked like him but with black wings,he was shouting at the other looking like he's arguing about something he didn't hear what it was but his eyes widened when the brunet was stabbed,the brunet fell to his knees.the other looked at him and smirked.

 _"Eren?!"_ he called out.he took a step forward but then blackness started to fill his vision and the last thing he heard was.

**_"Levi"_ **

He woke up sweating and panting

"a nightmare"he clutched his chest breathing heavily. _'I won't let that happen'_ a knocking from the door across his room.the door opened up.

"Levi?"it was Hanji.

"What?"he sneered.they laughdd sheepishly.

"It's Eren....he...his back....grew wings.."and with that Levi was running to Hanji's lab since he knew that's one place he would be if something incredible happened.he slammed the door open.his eyes widened when he saw the brunet with wings.

"Levi?"the brunet said.he stmbled backwards.

"Levi!"the brunet rushed forwards and he fainted.he was so suprised by this and it reminded him of his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing at all


	5. Ah...He's adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had is in my head for a while now so I decided to do it now.

Eren was with Hanji helping them with some expirements,Levi was in bed sleeping.Eren was nervous he stared at the potion Hanji gave him.

"So what does this do again?"he asked Hanji.

"It makes you younger! But for a while,you could say it's a youth potion. It dosen't last long so just drink it!"he gulped and then to drink the strange liquid.He grew shorter like a kid...oh wait he is and his wings disapeared

"IT **WORKED!** AHAHAHA!"they cackled like some sort of evil scientist.the door went open and there stood Mikasa.

"Hey Hanji I came to see Er-"she froze when she saw him.

"I think...I have become a pedophile for Eren...he's so adorable"her nose started to bleed.

"M-Mikasa!"he said with an adoribly high pitched voice he blushed and covered his mouth with his hand.he could hear Petra squeeling from behind Mikasa and Hanji behind him doing the same.Petra picked him up and pulled him into a bear hug.

"AWWWW HANJI I WISH EREN COULD STAY LIKE THIS FOR ETERNITY! He's too adorbs!"she said while squeezing the life out of him...literally.

"Petra I think he can't breath"Mikasa said still nosebleeding.wow he really is adorable.

"Oh! Sorry"she put him down.

"Can I dress him up?!"Petra yelled.and Eren knew he was totally screwed.

◇◆◇◆

Levi's head started to hurt as he sat up from his bed he swung his legs to the bedside and stood.he was gonna ask Hanji if they had medecine for headaches but instead he stood dumb-founded by what stood in front of him.it was Eren as a kid version of him,he had tiny clothing butler style.a red fluid began to come out of his nose.blood.... _WHY AM I HAVING A NOSEBLEED?!_.Isabel was behind him also dumb-founded.

"Holy shit he's adorable..."she said.Hanji notced them and she grinned at him.

"Why are you having a nosebleed Levi?"they asked.

"The same reason as Mikasa it seems...I think I may pass out"he replied not breaking eye contact with the brunet.

"Let's go and show this new guy to everyone!"Hanji said the girls agreed with them and Levi....Levi still stared at kid Eren.before they all left Hanji stopped Eren.

"I forgot one more thing!"she raised her hands and did a gesture,the suddenly a pair of cat ears apeared (it looks like a headband)

"Eren wear this!"they said all the girls looked at Eren.he gulped and put them on they all squeeled.Levi went to heaven as he was dragged along with them.

"Where did this kid come from..."one of the servants with a horse-face asked.

"Jean This..."they gestured at Eren"is Eren!".

" 'Sup horse-face"Eren said.Jean snarled at him.

"Who you calling horse-face you little shit?"He said then the two had an all out verbal fight the girls had to pry them away.

"Oh! Whosh dis lil kid?"a brown pony tailed girl said while a piece of bread was in her mouth.

"Sasha...did you...get that from the kitchen again?"Petra said,she nodded Petra facepalmed.

"Sasha! This is Eren"Hanji said,Sasha shook his hand.moving on they met with Rico,she stared at Eren for a while but then slightly blushed she walked away.they met with Armin same reaction with Petra,theeen they met a guy with big ass eyebrows.oh Levi is just standing there holding Eren's hand as he was about to burn like a furnace!

"Who's this adorable kid?"The man said.

"Erwin this is Eren my potion worked!"Hanji said.Erwin looked at Eren who was holding Levi's hand.

"I think Levi is going to break look"the girls looked at Levi who was about to faint...but the potion wore off then suddenly Eren grew back into a adult.The girls covered their eyes blushing.

"What's wrong?"Eren said,he realized his voice was back to normal he looked down and realized the small clothes were ripped and he was back into a young adult so....he was naked.

"Gah!"he spread his wings that reapeared again and tried to hide his *cough* dick *cough* he blushed like a tomato.Levi grabbed Eren and quickly dragged him to his room,they passed by the two people they met before and they blushed at the naked eren,when they were at the room he handed him a pair of pants.

"Not to self when testing potion bring extra clothes cuz they might rip"Eren said as he slid the pants on.

"Tell them to never talk about that again...please"he pleaded Levi nodded.

"You have a nice ass"Levi said.

"L-Levi! shut up!"he said burying face in the pillow blushing,Levi giggled at him...wait he just giggled....HE JUST GIGGLED!...

"Well it's true they look soft you can-"he was cut off when Eren shoved the pillow at his face.he growled and took the other pillow and started to throw it at him.yes it became a childish pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont judge me....I am pedophile sometimes *motions away*


	6. One Of Hanji's Expiriment and Shit

"What...the....Motherfuckingtitanshitbitchhellfuck is happening here?!"that came out of Levi's mouth when he saw Hanji on top of Eren....on the floor....pinning him down....with Eren only in boxers.....Hanji cackled,Eren was panicking.

"Well Levi! I'm doing expirements so I need Eren!"she grinned like a maniac and Eren was about to cry and was blushing embarressed.

"And why is he in boxers?"Levi glared at Hanji who stood up.

"Well you see....it involves you and somethings tha-!"and then that was when Levi kicked Hanji's legs.

"Eh..."They fell on their side.

"OWOWOWOW!"they hissed in pain.

"Never.I mean.Never involve me or Eren into these kind of expirements"he growled at Hanji they pouted.

"I was gonna say that I'm going to have you just make him hurt a bit! I'm testing out this new magic I did on him! It's self-regenaration!"Levi didn't like the thought of hurting Levi one but no.He didn't want to hurt Eren intentionally,but the thought of self-regeneration for Eren even if he got badly wounded he would heal almost instantly,he hesitated for a bit in thought then finally decided.

"Fine...."Hanji instantly pumped a fist in the air screaming 'yes!' Eren gulped and sweated nervously.then when Levi was given his blades. And in a flash Eren's eyes widen then he saw his arms with cuts,he screamed in pain but then they healed so quick it was like some sort of weird thing lizards do,a white smoke began to appear as the wounds closed up so fast.

"Ew"Levi grimaced at the process it was kinda gross.

"holy shit"Eren was suprised at this.

"YES!"Hanji squeeled running around the room like a kid who was hyper and ready to play,Levi pinched Hanji's ear causing them wince in pain.

"Oi quit it you're acing like a brat"he glared at them,Hanji pouted.

"By the way where's my clothes..."The two looked at Eren,Hanji sheepishly laughed.

"Hanji what did you do with them..."The shyish sweet and kind brat has transformed into a dark gloomy raging guy,Levi was suprised on how his aura and expression changed.

"I-I sorta lost them while putting them away"Hanji gulped,Eren had a very scary smile,even Levi was at loss with words.

"Levi please kindly go out for a minute? Thank.you"he pushed Levi out of the room and slammed the door then banging and glass breaking was heard from the other side of the door causing Levi to jump,when the door was opened he saw Eren crossing his arms and Hanji clearly beaten they looked like they could pass out there and now.

"Alright I guess I'm taking my leave Levi? Do you have any extra clothes I could borrow?"The brunet asked,Levi was suprised how the room was wrecked he made a mental note to not make the brunet go raging,Levi shook his head.

"Yeah I do and I must say...what a show"he pointed at the brunette that was lying down on the floor and eventually Levi and Eren left to go get a pair of pants.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"Oi Eren"he whipped his head towards Levi and hummed in response,Levi and Eren were sitting on the bed doing nothing and was bored.

"What would you say if someone you like so much confessed their love to you?"Eren didn't know why he asked that question.

"I-I would say yes of course! I-I like them alot too!"Eren blushed pulling his knees close to his face,Levi took this chance to tell him.

"Eren"Levi grabbed his chin so he made him face him,Eren blushed harder as the raven leaned closer.

"I love you..."he cooed.the raven pressed his lips against the brunet's when he leaned closer,the brunet kissed back,The raven ran his tongue on the brunet's bottom lip asking for entrance the brunet was clueless and didn't know what to do he never kissed like this before or even had a kiss.

the raven noticed and took it into his own hands and bit the brunet's bottom lip making him gasp,then his tongue suddenly explored Eren's mouth causing him to moan into the kiss,Eren broke away the kiss only to breath for air he was blushing madly,until he was dragged into another kiss.so it ended up having them making out until Mikasa knocked on the door declaring it's lunchtime,Levi grunt out of annoyance.

"Alright alright be right there!"he grumbled,Eren was still blushing.Levi smirked at the brunet.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"Did you do it?"Mikasa asked as she took a sip from her cup,Levi raised a brow.

"Do what?"He was waiting for a reply,she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered.

"Did you fuck with him?"He nearly choked on his drink when she said that.

"Have you no shame?! No!...well not yet at least"for the first ever time in god damn 20 years Levi blushed and pouted while looking away.

"That was the first time I have seen you do that in 20 years..."she said.

"Just shut up and eat you're food brat"he grumbled.

"Aaand he's back"Mikasa went back to eating and so did Levi.

◇◆◇◆

"Soo..."Isabel started,Eren and Isabel were having a talk somewhere in the palace.

"Did you guys.....you know....did the do?"Eren immedietly turned red and faced her.

"N-no! W-why would y-you think t-that?!"he stuttered,Isabel laughed sheepishly.

"I was looking for you in the palace so I...checked into Levi's room opening the door abit and saw you guys kissing..."she blushed"then I heard you moan so I quietly closed the door and left..."they stayed silent and blushing  for a few moments until a certain brunette broke it.

"Ereeen! Isaaabel!~"they both looked at the mad witch who was running away from a certain raven the two tried to see who it was....Levi.

"Come back here you eccentric bitch!"they could tell he was furious,Hanji tried to hide behind Eren but instead ran into him and caused them both to fall along with Isabel who tried to stop them from hitting the floor.

"Ow...so tell me why you were being chased by Levi?"Eren asked even after being buried by two people on top of him.

"Weeeell I was spying on you two for a while and saw you know what! but then Levi noticed!"Hanji answered,Levi grabbed Hanji from behind and started dragging her away.

"Eren Isabel! Save meeeee!"they pleaded but the two siblings simply ignored the pleas of the brunette and continued on with their conversations and catching up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my attempt at humor at this....Idk what im doing anymore...I'll try to make this happy and sad more in chapters ehehe I have lost my head nyeheheh...guh im so dead right now...anyone else like to mess with Eren alot? Yes? Ok im not alone....fuck this shit....im just talking to myself no biggy....I will soon regret this i guess...brain fried....


	7. I'm A Devil And A Angel:Part 1 - Two Or One?

Hanji nowadays always drags Eren into their expiriments since he's her favourite and since he won't object in everyway let's just say this time they went too far...Petra went to visit Hanji to see how is it going with Eren since she was told she had a time off for now,she went up the stairs then stopped when she reached the door to the room.she opened it and was suprised.

"Hanji....what....is....this..."Petra said looking at Eren who was...uh...wait there's not one but two Erens?....Ok one has a black shirt the other has a white shirt so we can tell who to describe for now.

"I am the same as you Petra...I have no idea..."Hanji said making a gesture towards the two,The Eren with the black shirt sat down on the floor with a bored expression while the one with the white shirt looks nervous.

"So how did this happen?"Petra asked.Hanji whipped their head from the Eren to Petra.

"Well..."they rubbed the back of their neck.

"Eren was helping me clean up until I heard a shattering noise I looked to see what happen then this"they pointed at the two Erens.

"But....if there's two Erens how do we tell who's who?"Petra asked,Hanji put their hand on their chin and began to think they snapped their fingers when they had an idea.

"Let's call one of them Ren for now until we figure how to fix this shit!"Hanji said.(A/N I have a new idea for a story now hehehe)Hanji looked at the Erens,they waited for a answer while Eren with the black shirt had a staring contest with Hanji,finally one of them gets the message.

"I'm fine if I'm called Ren if it helps with identification"Eren with the white shirt said.

"Great! Less problematic!"Hanji beamed.

"But how do we explain this to Master Levi?"Petra said,Hanji was about to reply but was cut off when.

"Let us handle it,it's not like you guys did it apperantly when me and this dipshit were one we were fucking clumsy enough for this to happen and even dumber to let you a crazy witch or fucking whatever do-"he was cut off when Ren slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Geez you have such a potty mouth!"Ren said while Eren (yes the one with the black shirt will be called Eren until they fix it) gave a glare.Ren removed his hand from his mouth but immediately regrets it when he continued.

"Well we had a thing for cursing when we fucking were one together dipshit don't act like you don't curse too! Even this tiny ginger knows about our fu-"his words were muffled when Ren covered his mouth again.

"I gotta take notes about this..."Hanji muttered and hurried away to the table to get their notepad,Eren removed Ren's hand and stood up.

"Well it's quite boring here why don't walk around this piece of shit?"Eren said while giving a glare,Ren gave a small smack behind his head.

"Shut up and let me do the talking,you're words are far too rude towards this fine woman and that beautiful specimen taking notes."Petra blushed at the comment,Hanji cackled.

"Well you could said that! I have no gender!"Hanji smiled like a maniac.

"Then why are you wearing a dress witch?"Eren asked.

"I choose what I want to dress up as!"they pouted.

"Hang on I just noticed..."Petra said.the three looked at her with concern.

"Eren has bat wings and also a tail and Ren has angel wings so does this mean....this Eren is a devil?"she cocked her head to then side.

"Eren does have a scary side I was the first to experience it..."Hanji shuddered at the memory.

"Apperantly so..."Eren said giving a devilish smirk.

"Well anyway go and have fun!"they shoved the three out of the room,Petra went back to work when she was called and the two Erens just walked around,Ren kept Eren close as glue.

"Why are you sticking with me? You should go somewhere else"he grumbled.

"'Cuz! You'll just start cursing at everyone and start fights!"Ren growled at him.

"Oh? So you're my babysitter huh? Having the other me who is an angel that has a agressive attitude but attractive features I high-"he cut himself off when he heard his own comment.

"This....what....why would you think of yourself attractive?"Ren asked.Eren sighed.

"Well...you're shorter than me,I'm more aggresive than you,you have a bit lighter skin,and you have both teal eyes while I have both gold.basiclly we are opposites but we are same in a way beacause of our looks only our eyes,wings are different and I have a tail and you don't..."Ren tilted his head still looking confused He sighed.

"I mean people see you as cute and me different kind of attraction sooo...we have a opposite stuffs but both still the same looks."Ren nodded but then dropped his head.

"I guess I'm the dumb but mostly kind and nicer one then..."he pouted when he said dumb.

"Hey at least people will like you! As for me I'm a devil and I'm very very grumpy and very aggresive alot!"Eren snapped,he sounded so angry.

"Haha! Seems like you even upset you're self!"he glared at Ren.

"Shut.Up"that only made Ren Laugh even more.

"Eren?"they turned around when they heard someone call their names.

"Yes?"they both said in unison,they saw Mikasa right in front of them.

"Oh hi Mikasa"Ren said.

"Why are there two of you?"she looked suprised.

"I'll explain"Ren said,they all started to walk again but together Eren was keeping his expression angry he looked like he was glaring at nothing.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

"And that's it!"Ren finished.

"Okay so...Ren and Then Eren?"Mikas pointed at Ren then Eren.

"Mhm"Eren said.

"That's easier,oh by the way I have to go now bye! If you see Levi tell him I said hello he knows that I'm going to the other side of the castle to a meeting!"Mikasa waved her hand goodbye then she left.the two went on and walked they didn't speak to each other or even look,they bumped into a certain raven haired man....Levi.

"Oi Eren?....why is there two of you?"Ren sighed and looked at Eren with a look that said you-tell-him-dude while Eren had the look saying Nah-too-lazy-to he sighed and faced Levi again.

"Alright I was helping Hanji cleaning up the blah blah blah I something dropped and spilled on me blah blah blah then this!"Ren waved his arms around mostly to him and Eren.

"Call me Ren the other Eren!"Ren didn't have to say about the Bat wings and Devil tail Levi seems to understand their opposites.

Eren and Levi seemed to have a glaring contest on who's even more higher up.Ren pulled Eren's ear.

"Ow ow ow! What was that?"

"Don't.Even.Start"Ren gave a warning Yes when Ren gets pissed he's not much diffrent than Eren since their the same person just in two.

"Oh by the way Mikasa said "Hello!""Ren said

"From the other side?"He and Eren nodded (A/N pun intended)

"Well this is intresting...."Levi said,Eren yawned then for a moment he smirked.

"Hey Levi why don't we spar? Just for you know....'fun'?"Levi gets it and smirks back while Ren was clueless.

"Oh You're on..."and that was when they were outside,They drew their swords and began.


	8. I'm A Devil And A Angel:Part 2 - Things Have Changed Better

"Hoh.You're not so bad at this as I thought  _brat_ "Their blades collided while they both had smug looks on their faces.

"You're not so bad as you're self  _old man_ "Levi growled at the name and gave a stronger push to the blade making Eren lift his arms,He wasn't fast enough to dodge or block his though,Levi kicked his legs causing him to fall.Levi pointed the blade between his eyes while his left leg on his stomache.

"Looks like Iwin for the _tenth_ time"he withdrew his blade while getting off Eren,he stood up and also withdrew his blade,he donned his clothes.

"Yeah yeah whatever."he grumbled,Ren chuckled behind him.

"Shuddup!"Eren said,making Ren laugh more.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just ca-an't! Hahaha!"Ren clutched to his stomache bowing down his head.

"It's too f-funny!"Eren growled stomping away only to sit on a chair.Levi won ten times,Eren....just once.

"Shut up! You only stood there watching us! You little fucker!"he snapped,Ren quieted down,dropping his head he looked sad.

"Ah...shit shit shit!"Eren quickly hurried to his side,tears threatened to fall from him.

"T-that's how-"he was cut off by Eren.

"Don't even mention that damn man's name he hurt  _us_ he isn't our father he's just a old prick,but oh don't worry he's dead."Levi was concerned what was happening,Ren smiled making Eren sigh in relief.he almost cried too beacause they are the same person and they have the same memories.for a while Ren never stopped making puns of his and Levi's sparring making Eren feeling like he could just die there and now.thanks to Isabel energenic call for her brother they all looked at the distance where she was running towards them but Eren just sighed in relief.

"Errreeen!"Isabel said while tackling Ren to the ground,it didn't take long until she noticed there are two of them now.

"Woah this is new,did Hanji make a clone of you?...with bat wings and a devil tail instead?"Isabel asked.

"Nah some accident  _We_ did while cleaning so Hanji's finding a way to fix  _Us_ "Eren said.Isabel made a fist then punched her palm (A/N I didn't how to describe it)

"Oooh! I get it now!"she is unfazed nooo not at all instead Ren told her about he and Levi's sparring match then whispered something to her ear making them both giggle,Eren shot a glare at the two.Later Ren and Isabel kept making puns about it.great now two are doing it.Levi was also sick of it.

"Pleaaase make it stooop!"Eren whined.

" _Butt_ Eren these puns are reaaally funny!"alright yes Eren did fall on his butt alot.

"Oi brats stop it you're making my ears bleed."Levi growled at them making the two yelp.

"Oh! Why don't we go out to the village for a moment and wander around?"Isabel asked.

"Sure why not"Levi shrugged.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

The four were walking around the village they ignored the crowd's gasps and mutters about the two Erens and the prince being in town. If they made a comment like 'why is the prince with a demon?' Or 'that's an unholy being! He must be cleansed!' Considering one of them is the devil,Levi just shot a glare at them if they protest of having Eren here.suddenly Isabel stopped walking she looked like she's frozen in fear.

"Isabel?"Ren asked,he shook her by the shoulder trying to get her snap out of it.

"Isabe-"he was cut off when he saw someone so familiar he shook in fear.then Eren's wings disapeared at once trying to hide them when the man turned while Ren went and hid behind a wall.

"Isabel? Eren? I thought you were dead?"it was.....it was Grisha.

"And I thought _you_ were dead.... _Dad_ "she growled.

"I saw you.....I saw you and Eren being fought by some thugs then....then Eren....then you...you two...."he trailed off while he looked he saw ghosts,by pure anger Eren clenched his fist then punched him,Grisha cupped his bruised cheek.

"You....YOU LEFT US THERE YOU WATCHED US GET BEATEN YOU LEFT WITHOUT A WORD EVEN YOU YOURSELF DID THIS TO US!!!"Isabel stopped him by grabbing him from behind.

"Eren stop it's not worth it...."Isabel said,Eren calmed down and stopped his movements.

"Why are you here...."Isabel said,they both glared at him.

"Business"he spat out,before anyone could say anything else someone was screaming 'EREN' like some parrot,yup it's Hanji.

"EREN EREN!"Hanji screamed while they were running towards them,Grisha was already taking his leave before Ren could protest Isabel grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Oi glasses what's up with you?"Levi said,Ren came out of hiding.

"Nothing nothing I just figured that you were here with them!"they beamed.

"And what is that you need me for?"Levi asked.

"Just wanted to give you  _this_ "they handed him a smallish box and a letter,Levi raised a brow and open the letter her read it and widen his eyes,he then open the box.

"What's in it?"Eren asked from behind Levi,he pulled out a silver necklace shaped like a moon.

"It's...my deceased mom's gift to me"he softly smile and held it against his chest.

"Oh..."that's all Eren said,later when they were done walking around they went back to the palace.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

Ren and Eren were sitting in the garden on the clean green grass sitting back-to-back,Isabel who spotted them walked towards them.

"Hey"she said while crossing her arms.

"Hey"they both said in unison.

"How are you guys?"she asked still standing she dosen't mind not sitting.

"We're fine....it's just that..."she hummed in response.

"Hanji found a way to fix us so they're giving us a while"she said 'oh' then smiled.

"Hey at least Things have changed for the better! Look! Even if you die then go to hell  beacause of some stupid punishment we will be always together!"She beamed.

"Yeah..."both of them said in unison Ren was crying tears of joy while Eren just smiled with him.

"Eren?"they both looked to where the voice came from.

"It's time..."Hanji said they both nodded.

"Bye Isabel"Ren said,so now when they arrived at Hanji's she began the ritual to fix it. And the last thing Eren said was before he became one again.

"I'm sorry..."he smiled and let a single teardrop flow,when if was done Eren was lying on the floor.

"I feel sick..."he mumbled.

"Ohh shush! C'mon!"Hanji Help him up.But they can't help but wonder.....why did he say sorry?


	9. Since When Did You Control Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sooo....there was a thunderstorm going and and I wanted to do this.
> 
> WARNING: SMUT (finally I got eager ok!)
> 
> If you dont like smut just skip to the next chapter...
> 
> I got the Idea when roleplaying with my friend online where I ended up having 14 of me for some reason....

He sat there waiting.....and waiting....he stared at the door for who knows how long in a closed room with no windows...just a desk with a candle.....after a few more moments the door finally opened.

"Farlan?"he looked up to see a bright light coming from the door,There was a man named Marco Bott,Farlan stood up,Marco's reason of death? Murdered by a unknown man and sliced in half,no one knewnwhy Marco was murdered he was a good man,his friend Jean never was the same after Marco died they were best of friends since kids,Farlan knew alot of deaths since he used to be the  _spectator_ in heaven but now...

he is in trial he has broken a rule as well as Isabel did.in heaven they don't want to be as mean or cruel instead...they either give them danerous tasks or send them to earth with incredible bad luck,Eren the one who wasn't suppose to be saved,the one who wasn't supposed to be found by the man Levi,Eren the one who wasn't suppose to be happy...

the rule Isabel broke was saving a mortal from death and what's more suprising it was  _Levi_ Isabel had to look diffrent to save him but in exchange for the man's life she had to under go punishment from the gods...that's how Eren came in and took the liberty and endure it,that's how it all happened.

"Hey..."Marco said snapping Farlan out of his thoughts.

"I'm really sorry about this..."Marco looked down at the floor with a sad expression.

"It's alright...just....just tell me what I have to do."He was ready to accept what he had to do but what Marco said next nearly left him heartbroken.

"You have to kill Eren"He backed up against the wall eyes widened,he had to kill Eren? No no it can't be that kind of task....he has to kill Eren? That's too easy...but why kill him? Why have Farlan do it? Why? many questions raced to his head.

"I-I can't k-kill Eren!"He tried to protest even more but Marco cut him off.

"You have no choice...do you want him to die from a horrible cruel and heartbreaking death? Or die in you're hands but he knows that you had to do it for him?"He was hesitaing trying to choose one or the other which one? If Eren died from a cruel death not from him the Isabel's next but if Eren died in his hands and he knew then Isabel won't...He was struggling in his mind too much to process,he had seen  ** _how_** Eren died how much cruel it is Isabel was so heartbroken the first time how she had seen his brother died such the most gruesome and cruel death Isabel commited suicide beacause she had no one else she was alone.He took a deep breath and finally made his choice.

"I-I'll do it"Marco was suprised he expected him to refuse to murder his own friend in cold blood,he nodded in agreement.

"H-how do I kill him?"Farlan asked,Marco handed him a silver dagger.

"Stab him or any other way...it's better you do it yourself..."Marco said with no emotion no feeling whatsoever on his face but deep down in his chest he was crying depressed he also knew Eren but he knee him when he was in heaven they became friends so fast,they were like brothers.

"A-alright"Farlan grabbed the dagger and left the room,he knew who to go to just one of the gods.

"Are you ready?"the god was a woman in white she loved Eren like he was a brother,Eren was the most kindest person everyone knew but he also has his dark sides when he's angry.

"Yes..."He said,the godess nodded tears started to form in his eyes,

"Close you're eyes it will only take a second....oh also when you get to the mortal world you're wings will turn black"Farlan was confused in wha she meant.

"What do you mean?"She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You've been demoted by the words of the gods....you're now an angel of death"he gulped,he didn't expect this.

"But note time is diffrent here and there a month have passed here but there in the human world only days or weeks did."Farlan nodded and close his eyes...but he had an idea,a plan that would let Eren live longer and let him stay for months or a year at least....he would pretend to struggle killing him beacause he's too damn quick.

"Here we go"she said,she cupped he hands on his cheeks and their foreheads touched,but before he was gone in a flash the godess said.

"Good luck Farlan..."That was the last thing he heard before lying on wet grass in a forest.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"Isabel Hanj!!!"Eren screamed at Isabel and Hanji who was running from him,Eren was in a god damn cute  _[maid](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRtYWw8PrXZMTTGHHAm4qBR0-FFj760lmcal3owMSHw64tkoZld2K0pYmbzdQ)_ outfit.

"GET BACK HERE!"they both giggled as they ran away from Eren.

"Never!"they both said laughing.

**_Flashback_ **

_Isabel was giggling while she sneaked to one of the servants' bathroom doors Hanji followed behind her._

_"Ths is the best prank ever!"Hanji whisper shouted,Isabel giggled they were lucky since the curtain was closed hiding naked Eren,they spotted the clothes Eren is suppose to wear it was the servants' clothes for men they tried to muffle their laughter as they switched the clothes with a maid dress,they both hurried out of the room silently shutting the door when Eren came out of the bath...they both waited in the onther side of the door until they heard a scream._

_"Who did this?!"he asked he turned his head to Isabel and Hanji who were laughing so hard._

_"You!"he pointed at the two._

_"Run!"Hanji said,they both ran away from Eren who was chasing them_

**_Flashback End_ **

"Ack!"Isabel tripped and was caught by Eren.

"Wher are my clothes?!"he asked as he started tickling her.

"H-Hanji has- haha them! Please sto-op!"Isabel admitted,he stopped and she went limp tired from the tickling,He turned his head to face Hanji who was standing there.

"Oh no...not again..."That was when There was blood hurdling screams and Laughter.

_~timeskip to Levi's room~_

he sighed when his clothes were ripped so now he has to wear this maid outfit for the rest of the day,he is cleaning Levi's room.

"Hoh not bad"he yelped when he heard Levi from behind him lifting his skirt.

"L-Levi!"he whined when Levi just lifted it higher.

"Did Hanji make you wear it?"he shook he head as he slapped his hand away.

"No Hanji and Isabel pranked me and my original clothes got ripped when Hanji tripped and fall trying to run from me"Levi hummed in response,He leaned in closer to his ear.

"You look really cute in this"Levi purred in his ear he turned red like a tomato as Levi began groping his butt.He moaned at the feeling then slapped his hand on his mouth in embarrasment he heard Levi chuckled darkly at his reaction,he looked into Levi's eyes that was filled with lust and desire as he was pinning him down on his bed.

He slowly took off the top part of the dress revealing Eren's upper body,he unconsiously licked his lips at the sight,one hand started pinching one his nipples making him moan,the other hand slowly removing the rest of the dress.

After Levi removed Eren's dress and underwear he saw Eren's throbing erection  from just him touching him, he used the hand he used to remove the dress and pointed two fingers at his face.

"Lick"it wasn't a question it was a command,Eren gulped and started licking his fingers as the other hand was still playing with his nipple,when Levi decided his fingers were lubricated enough he removed it from Eren's mouth,he spread Eren's legs and poined one finger against awaiting Eren's entrance

"Ready?"he asked,Eren nodded he took a deep breath then slipped one finger in.

"Nng ah..."he thrusted it in and out slowly then after a few more moments he quickened his pace,adding another finger Eren whimpered at the pain.

"Shh it's alright it won't hurt later on I promise"Eren nodded in response biting his lower lip,He began thrusting the two fingers in and out a bit faster than before and started scissoring his entrance.

"I'll be adding a third one so you better relax I don't want to hurt you too much"Levi said,Eren nodded again sucking air in trying to relax,he added a third finger to his entrance,it started out slower than the two fingers but as moments passed is began to quicken.

"Aaaah..."Eren moaned in pleasure not caring anymore if anyone nearby would hear them,when Levi decided he was prepared enough he removed his fingers from Eren's hole,he whimpered at the loss,Levi then went to his counter that was next to his bed and began to open the drawer to look for the lube (why didn't he use it before? He wanted to see Eren lick his fingers that's why...also The lube was Hanji's doing)

once he did he removed the cap and began to remove his pants(and shirt just cuz),and up goes his Gigantic erection.He put the lube in his hand and began to stroke himself so he would ready his cock,when he finished he went back to Eren he positioned himself between his legs and his member pointing at his entrance.

"Ready?"Eren nodded furiously,he began to thrust it in,He winced in pain Levi stopped his movements waiting for Eren to give a signal to continue.

"G-go"and he happily obliged,he started to move slowly and a bit faster later on that's when Eren nearly screamed,he smirked victoriously when he found his prostate ad began slamming into him making Eren into a moaning panting mess.

"Levi!"he moaned out as he wrapped his arms around his neck as he keeps thrusting his cock in and out of him trying to angle himself to hit that same spot over and over again,he grabbed Eren's hair and pulled his head closer to him he began to suck and nibble on his neck,Eren tilted his head to the skde a little more to give him more access leaving a hicky,he was close to cumming but he wanted Eren to come before him he wants to see Eren scream his name when he orgasmed.

"I-I'm close"Eren breathed out becoming tired,He thrusted into him hitting his sweet spot one last time with all his strength Eren came screaming Levi's name as his nails dug into his back,Levi cummed in him later on right after he did,he slid out of Eren's entrance cum leaking out then flopping on the bed they both were panting and red,both began to fall asleep out of exhaustion unaware of the door opening.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

Hanji was squeeling silently when they opened the door seeing the two on the bed....naked.

"Hanji? Aren-"Armin was cut off when they slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Shhhh! They're sleeping!"they whispered while they pointed at Levi's room.

"Who?"Armin was clueless they rolled their eyes.

"Levi and Eren they did it"they said,Armin gasped in suprise.

"Who did what?"the two snapped their head to see who said that,it was Isabel and Erwin.

"Our two babies finally did it!"Hanji squeeled,Erwin who actually knows about Eren and Levi's relationship was shocked as well as Isabel,people might think that Erwin would be against it like 'the prince cannot be with a low servant boy!' But actually he agrees with it since Levi is more happy with him,Isabel who also wanted Eren and Levi to do it because THEY ARE HER MOST FAVOURITE PAIR squeeling like a she had her crush confess to her.

"No way!"Isabel said,Hanji opened the door slightly.

"Go see for yourself"Hanji said,Isabel looked behind the door and blushed a bright red then closed the door shut.

"T-they really did do it..."she was near about to faint right there and now,not until she told Mikasa though.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"Oi what are you all looking at?"It was dinner time and Levi still had that messy sex hair.

"You really did it....I'm so happy"indeed Mikasa was happy for her brother,the king dosen't know about it though.

"And what did you do my son?"the king asked.

"None of your're business old man"he spat,the king sighed and shrugged it off,Rico came and cleared her throat she was blushing a bright red.

"You're majesties I uh..."she was acting nervously and cleared her throat again.

"Forgive me Prince Levi I uh...."she hesitated on trying to say it.

"I was just passing by and then when I came across you're room I uh..."The king raised a brow.

"Speak up Rico"the king said kindly.

"I heard the moans then....yeah you know.."she looked down while the king choked on his drink.

"HE DID WHAAAAT?!"the king hurried over to Levi,he was expecting him to protest But what he did suprised him even more.

"Who is it? Did she or he liked it? When I die are you going to make her or him you're queen? Oh tell me! I haven't seen you so happy in so long!"Levi was speechless about his dad's reaction.,he was always cold and mean but now....he's nicer and happy about this just...what?

"Uh....it was Eren"he said,the king stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"I see....do you trust this boy and love him enough that you won't let me make him leave?"he nodded.

"Alright....just so you know I approve...also did you propose yet?"

"No and stop asking so much question you're gonna become like Hanji"the king cackled.

"I'm just happy to see my son in love and happy again!"he laid his hands on the sides while giving a grin,Levi was happy too.

"Now then! Let's talk about it?"the king proposed.

"Sure I guess"then the family talked about it.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

Farlan was sitting on a tree in the palace's garden he stole a bow and arrow from the village,was he planning on shooting Eren? Yes was he planning on killing him? No,He waited until Eren came there to tend the flowers,someone else was there too it was Hanji,Farlan knew all the people Eren met since Farlan also watched from the sky until he broke a rule just so Isabel can go to him,yeah he got the idea when Eren was shot in the stomache but he won't shoot his stomache,when Eren and Hanji went to sit on the bench Farlan put on his cloak and raised his bow,he was hesitant at first but relaxed then he aimed for Eren's leg.

He shot the arrow,Eren's eyes widen he screamed in pain then stumbled down when he was shot on his thigh,Hanji panicked and looked to where the arrow came from their eyes were filled with anger they raised their hands and casted a spell,luckily Farlan got away with it.

"Oh my god Eren are you okay?!"Hanji panicked trying to heal him,they removed the arrow and Eren screamed once more blood gushing out from the wound,Levi came to see what was happenig when he heard a very loud scream from Eren,luckily Erwin was there too he went to help Hanji heal him.

Levi kept asking who did this and what happened all Hanji could say was.

"A man with a green cloak shot him but then flew away he had black wings it seems he's the same as Eren....special"anger boiled in Levi he waned to find the man who did this and murder him right there.

Farlan who was now somewhere else hiding but near Eren and the three surrounding them he clutched his chest because the pain was overbearing he did this to his own friend,Farlan cannot look like himself so he had to change his apperance to Eren's knowing that the might think it's just a doppleganger or something,but he dosen't know he was about to become one of Levi's nightmares.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

"He's loosing alot of blood! But we might heal him in time!"Eren can feel himself drift into sleep he was tired.

"Eren hang on! Don't sleep yet!"Levi squeezed his hand tight,the time Hanji and Erwin finished healing he was left with a scar.

"Why does this keep happening to him?!"Levi yelled trying to find answers,Erwin stepped forward.

"It happend wih my dead friend too he was an angel in heaven but broke a rule to save me he was sent to earth with bad luck before his death he told me everything about the rules of heaven then he died later on from blood loss"Eren was really suprised, _Erwin had a friend that was like me?_

"He's.....a angel?...."Levi said.

"Yes but he's alive again but with extreme badluck if he dies he goes to hell"Eren's head fell,they all stayed silent.

"I wont let him die...."was all Levi said,he grabbed Eren and carried him bridal-style.

"Where are we going?!"Eren asked.

"To the place where my dad first met my mother"

 _'What?!'_ Eren was trying to ask but Levi went onto a horse then started to rush there already...

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Farlan wanted to follow Levi and Eren but was stopped by someone laughing,Farlan wanted to change Eren's fate.

"Don't expect me to let you off so easily Farlan"Hitch said.

"Since when did you control his fate?"Before Farlan can respond darkness took over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How is it? Is it bad? The smut scene? Idk...I'm kinda worried T~T dont be mean pleaaase....i had to read smut for this cuz I had no idea hoe to write about it properly


	10. What Will It Be?

It felt cold,all Farlan could hear was trees rustling,his eyes fluttered open his vision was still blurry at first but began to clear up after a few seconds,he looked around to see where he was,his cloak was on but changed to color red and his hood still over his head it seems like he's just in the place where he shot Eren only he was hanging on the tree and by hanging I mean his cloak got caught on one of the branches,he tried to break free but failed miserably,he sighed but looked around once more then his eyes widen when he looked down.

"Hey are you okay? How did you get up there?" ' _Eren....it was Eren....shit Shit SHIT'_

"Uh...I'm fine just.....hanging around?"Eren giggled,' _it_ _was kinda cute...wait what am I thinking he's Eren! I have to kill him but....I don't want to.'_

"Well that was a cheesy joke c'mon I'll help you down"He climbed up the tree and tried to free him from the branch.

"Wow it's really stuck"He said,after a few more pulls the cloak got unstuck and Farlan started falling he tried to land on his feet but face-planted on the dirt instead,he could hear Eren laughing on the tree.

"Shut up!"he said getting up,donning his clothes trying to remove the dirt.

"Sorry can't help it! Anyway what's you're name?"ah....he didn't know how to answer but could only come up with a back story to hide his identity from him.

"I have no name..."Eren cocked his head to the side his face showing confusion,he took a deep breath.

"I never had a family my mom and dad died after I was born I have no idea how though....so I have no name...."lies....he was telling him lies....this cloak is hiding his face well at least he didn't recondise his voice...he saw the glint of sadness on the boy's eyes.

"That's....really sad....why don't you come in we can think of a name for you!"Eren beamed,he was suprised at this at least he didn't have to think for a name right?,Eren grabbed his arm then started dragging him in before he could respond,that's when he noticed it.it was night time already.

"Hey guys I found this guy hanging on the tree in the garden!"he looked to see who he was talking to,it was Lev,Isabel,Hanji,Petra and Armin that's there right now,the king went somewhere it seems.

"Who's the guy with the red cloak?"Hanji asked.

"I have no idea but he really has no name because his parents died before they gave him one"agin the glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Why not name him Leo?"Armin said.

"Hmmm....hey what do you think?"Eren elbowed his arm.

"Oh uh....sure that's a nice name!"he faked a smile.

"Why is he hiding his face with that hood?"Levi asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah....why? Why don't you show us you're face?"Petra said,she reached for the hood and he slapped her hand away.

"No!"he didn't mean to shout at her.

"I-I....ugh..."he face palmed and apologize.

"No no it's alright!"she gave a sweet smile,not as sweet as Eren but close.

"Hey can I show the new guy around?"Isabel spoke up,Eren nodded.

 _'tonight I have to pretend to kill Eren **again** ugh...life but this time I'll make it less paiful'_ he let his mind wander off somewhere else and didn't notice that he tripped,he his in pain when he landed on his butt,he could hear Isabel snickering he glared at her which only made her laugh harder.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

He quietly followed Eren back at Hanji's place and when he fell asleep on his bed he would strike,he would struggle for the moment then just give in when the door opened he panicked and stabbed the headboard of the bed,he quickly ran to the outside hiding near the door,though he wasn't expecting to see the person who knocked him out be there.

Hitch grabbed the knife from the head board,Eren woke up when he heard the knife be take out,Leo had no time so his wings reapeared and he flew as fast as light then hd them again after warning Levi and Mikasa.

"Hitch....Why.....WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"Eren screamed.

"Well well well....haha I guess you havent realised yet..."she pointed her blade to his neck.

"To kill you of course"the door slammed open.

"EREN!"it was Levi and Mikasa and That so called  _Leo._

"Mikasa? Levi? Leo? What-" _Leo_ lunged at Hitch trying to get the knife from her.

"Hahaha  _Leo_ is that you're fake name? Oh how pathetic you were supposed to kill him before I did"She cackled  _Leo_ grabbed the knife from her but she kept getting away,but that one move  _That_ one move was his mistake,Hitch grabbed his hood and revealed his identity his pitch black wings apeared spreading them he tried to fly towards him but that voice stopped him.

"Did my nightmare come true?...."Levi said while looking like he feared for someone,Levi glared and ran towards Eren.

"Ooooh this is intresting!"Hitch cackled once more.

"Leo?"Eren was confused,he wanted to say but can't.

"Well this is getting bring quick why don't we....mess it up?"he looked to Hitch she was gone but when he turned around to see if Eren was fine Hitch came from behind him and grabbed his neck.

"Let's begin!"she said,a black light shined making Mikasa Levi and Eren look away,His eyes were no longer both gold it was now red like blood,he tried looking around but his body won't listen....Hitch took over him...

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"Wha- where is she?"Eren asked not noticing _Leo's_ eyes turned red,he heard him laugh.

"Oh my you're so stupid!"he said,Eren was confused,in a split second Leo was in front of him he stabbed Eren in the stomache.

"What...."he smirked, _Leo's_ eyes widen then Hitch started to apear behind him,He fell to his knees.

"No...."he said,tears started to fall from his eyes Hitch was laughing, _Leo_  face started to change,Farlan....it was Farlan!

"F-Farlan?"he coughed out blood.

"Eren no no no I'm sorry! I didn't mean this to happen! I didn't want to.....Hitch...."Farlan turned to her and grabbed her neck.

"YOU WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?!"she continued to smile anyway until she slowly dissovled into dark light.

"I was told to....now what will it be? Make a bargain with the devil then start serving him for Eren to live a new normal life? Or....return to heaven and let him die the most crucial death?" He took a moment to decide no he wanted Eren to live a normal life its his turn to endure the pain he dosen't care anymore he has seen his friends endure too much and he was just there standing.

"The devil's bargain"and with that Hitch smiled her angel wings turned into devil's and has Farlan's.

"NO NO NO FARLAN!"Eren pleaded for him not to he tried to get up but no his wound made him clutch to his stomach and Levi pulled him back.

"Goodbye Eren....tell Isabel....I love her"Hitch grabbed Farlan and then a large pitch black hole apeared underneath them.

"Bye bye!~"was all hitch said.

"NO!"but it was too late they were gone....Later that night Eren never slept...he changed....


	11. So You Were Him?

"Eren?"Hanji knocked on the door,yes Eren has his own room now ever since Farlan made the bargain Eren never left his room he stayed up most lf the nights,the guards say they heard sobbing and banging from his room.

"Come on Eren everyone's worried...you haven't eaten for days..."still no answer...Isabel was with Hanji she knocked on the door.

"Eren please....please come out..."Isabel pleaded for her brother she wanted him to come out he hasn't come out for a long time it's been half a week since the incident.,Isabel laid her forehead on the door and let her self slide down.

"Eren....I'm sorry..."She started to cry,Hanji put her hand on her shoulder.

"Isabel..."they're eyes were mournful and so is Isabel's,she hugged Hanji tightly.

"I-I'm worried...at this rate he-he might not..."she let out a broken sob,Hanji hushed her,They had no choice now they had to force they're way in,Hanji let Isabel go for the moment then they backed up,Isabel was about to ask what they were about until they ran forward,they hit the door as hard as possible enough to make it open,they got back on their feet Isabel helped Hanji up,they looked at Eren's bed....he was craddling himself he had bloodshot eyes he was gripping his hair so tightly you can rip it off....this sight....Eren is slowly becoming insane...

"Eren...."Isabel breathed out she rushed to his side her hands shook erraticly as she tried to hug Eren,he was silently sobbing...Hanji was about to make their hands bleed as they gripped so tightly, _'I need to tell Levi_ _'_ they told Isabel to watch over Eren,they ran to wherever Levi is they found him standing in the garden.

"LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!"it wasn't their happy go lucky voice it was their distressed sad mixed in with slight anger one.

"What is it glasses..."He glared at them,What they said next made him tremble on his feet.

"Eren....need....go....now...shit....GO!"they yelled the last part,He got the message and went running towards Eren's room....and there he saw it....His body weak and trembling,his skin slightly paler,his bloodshot eyes as he gripped his hair,he saw Isabel trying to comfort him.

"Eren....you...for days....why?"he didn't understand why he wanted to know why he caused himself so much misery,he went to Eren's side and hugged him the same way Isabel is doing.

"I have to sing it..."Levi looked at Isabel confused.

"I have to sing mom's german lullaby it always calms him..."Levi nodded and let her continue the rest.

" **Die Stüle liegen sehr eng** " Isabel isn't much of a good singer but it's kinda good.

" **Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang** "Levi couldn't understand it since it was german.

" **Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht Wir können uns gut verstehen** "Eren was calming down his breathing was more steady,Levi who was also listening to the song felt like he wanted to cry....he felt like he heard this before...

" **So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das Trinken und Singen wir begrüßen morgen So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang Da die Sterne nicht leuchten** "Isabel noticed that Levi was crying her singing faltered,Levi held his cheek.  _'I'm....crying?'_.

" **Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen Schauten wir das Licht selbst an**  
**Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer** "Eren was moving steadliy and he's no longer a mess much but Isabel kept going to make him go to sleep peacfully.

" **Chairs so close and room so small You and I talk all the night long Meagre this space but serves us so well We comrades have stories to tell** "Levi was crying now why? Why is he crying? Why does he think he heard this before?.

" **And it's always, like that in the evening time We drink and we sing when our fighting is done And it's always, so we live under the burnt clouds Ease our burden, long is the night** "His head started to ache a blurry memory keeps trying to break through.

" **Just as no stars can be seen We are stars and we'll beam on our town We must all gather as one Sing with hope and the fear will be gone** "Isabel eyes widen she seemed to remember now but she continued on for Eren.

 **"Die Stühle liegen sehr eng You and I talk all the night long Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht We comrades have stories to tell"** Levi is trying to let his memory break through but keeps failing.

  
**"So ist es immer, like that in the evening time We drink and we sing when our fighting is done So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds Ease our burden, long is the night"** His head starting to pound he tries to remember but can't....until.

 **"Da die Sterne nicht leben We are stars and we'll beam on our town Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Sing with hope and the fear will be gone "** once Eren fell asleep He remembered now....Eren....he sang that before didn't he?....he was that child years ago....

"Levi....you...it...how..."Isabel who was failing to speak she took in a deep breath.

"You were that man from before....you used to have longer hair and a bit more of a icey blue color in you're eyes...it's....nice to see you again..."She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah but you're singing is horrible as ever"Levi said.

"Hey!"she elbowed his forearm pouting.

"So you really are him...huh...you me Farlan and Eren were really active back then....before we died of course..."Levi  stroked Eren's brown locks of hair.

"Yeah yeah we were brats don't tell Eren I admitted that I was a brat too..."She giggled.

"But....for so long after we died we couldn't remember you,you're name and everything....sigh...good times....good times..."For a moment there was silence then she bounced up.

"Back then you even had a crush on Eren just like before!"She quietly shouted trying to not wake Eren in any possible way.

"Shut up...."he grumbled trying to chanhe the subject.

"Hey at least he's yours! No one else can have him! You did mark him...."she pointed at the bitemark behind him neck.

"Huh I think I did tha unconciously"alright another moment of silence theeen.

"You gonna do it again? Like....make-up sex?"she asked with a devilish smirk.

"No.....maybe"she gasped he didn't deny it! Fully! She was excited (Isabel: Oh isn't there cameras in this Era?! I want to remember big bro's great moments in life! Niko: Isabel....you are officially breaking the fourth wall....ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY!)

She rushed out the door screaming Hanji's name,Hanji came to her as fast as they could they asked what's wrong....1....2...3...loud screams of fangirling.

"WOOOH!"Hanji threw a fist in the air.and that's when Isabel gave 5 gold coins....so they betted on it huh..

"Tch brats..."he rolled his eyes then smiled,he looked at Eren's finally peaceful form he smirked knowing his plans tommorow for the sleeping brunet,he chuckled darkly.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN WITH KUCHEL AND CARLA

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"Our boys have grown up so fast though it's suprising about you're son being human again after he died Carla"Kuchel said,she giggled.

"Let's hope they use protection!"Carla exclaimed,they both were still alive when Eren and Levi first met as youngsters.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

MEANWHILE IN A PARRELEL WORLD SORTA THE SAME

◇◆◇◆◇◆

"I have the sudden chills that our moms are talking about us..."Eren said....both Eren and Levi shuddered.

"Those two did think I was you're suitor...."They both shuddered again when they felt the same chills.

◇◆◇◆◇◆

BACK INTO THE WORLD WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE IN UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!

◇◆◇◆◇◆

**TBC....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it sorta happy in the end hehe
> 
> Eren: why is it that this always happen.
> 
> Niko:People love shipping you even your moms sometimes I guess ohhhh I would like to see What I would make ou and Le-
> 
> Levi:Dont even say it....I will shove a sword down your throat....
> 
> Niko:Or i will shove our dick in Eren's throat then make you impaled with a knife to the stomache and you can lay your bitchass face with your brat giving him pleasure or me torturing your shitface making you suffer in flames while Eren is there laying like a kicked puppy
> 
> Eren: wow.....deep...
> 
> Levi: talk about another scary Hanji but more....evilish crazy mad....
> 
> Niko: *evil laughing* aaaanyway I will make the spnext chapter smut....maybe....if yes you have been warned *evil laughing and heavy breathing*
> 
> Eren:Corporal.
> 
> Levi:I got it *drags her to the aslyum*
> 
> Niko:byyeeee!
> 
> My roleplaying instinct made me do it....
> 
> DISCLAIMER : NO I DO NOT OWN THE GERMAN SONG its called - "so is est immer" by the anime ALL CREDITS TO THAT IS THE OWNER 
> 
> Decided to put this in wattpad too : http://my.w.tt/UiNb/JSnMgHDaxt
> 
> Wow this note is longer than thought


	12. Chapter 12

"Isabel please let me go"Eren tried prying her off but she won't budge.

"Nu-uh! I haven't see you for days! I want to hold my little brother more!"she whined,Eren sighed and his eye twitched.

"Can I at least go out? You can cling to me while at it just don't follow me to the toilet..."he asked,she nodded _'ugh finally'_ he got off the bed while Isabel still had her arms wrapped around Eren,he went to walk out the door but kinda nearly fell,Isabel caught him before he did hit the ground  _'how long was it until since I used my feet?'_ Isabel helped him with walking out of his room.

They came across Petra,she saw Eren and immediately tackle hugged him making the three fall down the two girls on top of him while Eren trying to breath,the to got off of Eren and they fixed their clothes and there comes Armin! Levi? Mikasa?! HANJI?! ERWIN??!! They all surrounded Eren Armin and Petra giving a very sad but angry face Hanji and Erwin's face stayed the same Isabel still clinged to Eren then Mikasa and Levi glaring at him and crossing arms.

"Never Ever do that again understand?"Mikass and Levi said in unison He nodded and then suddenly he was hugged by everyone except Erwin and Levi.

"Oh my shit you guys I can't breath!"he squeaked out and did everyone let go this time? No they just loosend a bit.

"Gu-uys!"he whined this is worse than Isabel clinging to him.

After like how long of hugging? He lost count they finally let him go.

"That was the longest group hug ever..."Isabel said.

"Shut up..."Eren said as he laid down limp on the floor too lazy to even move,Isabel and Hanji laughed while Petra and Armin went back to whatever they are doing at their jobs.

"Well I'm not consdered as a servant boy anymore if I'm not treated like one huh"Hanji tried helping him up but he refused.

"Nooo~"he whined like a child.

"Tch brat"and there's the Levi we all know...for now...huehuehue okay I'll stop breaking the fourth wall.

"Eren c'mon don't make me do it!"Hanji said,He protested anyway Hanji sighed and started to sit on his back.

"Okay okay I give! UNCLE U~U~UNCLEEE!"they were heavy...like damn wow Hanji finally got off Eren and smirked with a smug look on their face.

"I win"they said.

"Shut up Hanji..."he groaned making his arms into a make-shift human pillow thingy (I cant explainmit sorry)they cackled and left which means there is left Mikasa Erwin Levi and the oh so ever forgotten Isabel at the back of them.

"Hey Eren ever heard of poetry?"Mikasa asked.

"Yeah why?"he said.

"Let's try it to pass time....there's nothing else to do"and then Erwin was like fuck this shit I'm out dude.

"I'll go first"Mikasa said.

"I am tough I am strong but I have my flaws I may be smart but I'm also dumb so go away or I'll chew your face out with gum"Levi and Eren looked at her with a questioning look she jusy shrugged.

"Guess it's my turn..."Levi sighed.

"My fist to You're face That's it I'm done!"Mikasa stared blankly at him, it was Eren's turn.

"Uhm...."he sighed.

"My love runs cold your burns love hot I'm nothing more than a empty slot I want to be with you but I cannot this is our forbbiden love....there happy?"both Mikasa and Levi slow clapped.

"Yeah satisfied"they heard Isabel sniffle.

"Bootyfl just bootyful Levi you got a nice brat with an ass"she winked and left,Eren tried to protest but let out a sigh instead.

~Timeskip!~

He felt sleep deprived like he was about to pass out he hasn't slept for days of course! He stumbled back and fourth trying to maintain posture and balance he wasn't feeling himself he just felt drowsy He stumbled forward in someone's arms he looked up to see who it is.... _Wasn't that the woman who I sent the letter to?_

"Boy you seem sleepy you should rest I shall call Hanji"She deadpanned he felt himself slowly drift into darkness his vision blurred She Carried him bridal style until Eren went to sleep,the woman sighed.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if short >_


	13. Just A short Intermission (not a chapter I'm sorry)

Niko:ah Hello hi whatever greetings I'm just saying things that might effect the story.....and maybe my life...Anyway~ I've been getting bad insomia and I'm trying to update more.....I'm giving thanks to a friend of mine (the one who blew up my inbox while I blew hers up with comments) since she we sorta support each other? Yikes I'm still suprised on how much we even talked I barely know her...anyways back to whatever I need to take a break once in a while but I still update this I decided to do this in wattpad too you can see if you want - http://my.w.tt/UiNb/g7noWOCtxt

I might update too early or just late :P

 

Dont question the photo...I have changed this into a series beacause...reasons!


	14. The Ball : Part 1 - There's A Ball Coming Up?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! >○■ *:•°◇ °•○°◇°•○◇*•°◇
> 
> I warn you smut is Ahead....
> 
> I plan on bringing Ren back...I kinda miss having two Eren's around XD oh quick shout out there will be someone who will help me do the story....yeah I'm scared of her...I promised smut in this okay! Its in the tags!

He opened his eyes still blurry he feels like he's being carried by someone He looked up to see who it was....his vision cleared a bit more and saw a woman with a blonde ponytail she looked down at him.

"You're awake finally..."she sighed.

"How long have I been out?"he asked her.

"Oh I dunno... ** _3 hours_ "**she snarled.

"WHAT?!"and suddenly he was dropped to the floor hitting his butt  _ **hard**_  on the ground he hissed in pain while rubbing his buttocks (uh...heard that line from a show)he stood up then glared at the blonde woman and she glared back.

"You didn't have to drop my arse on this damn cold floor!"he spat out.

"Well I was carrying you all the way here for 3 fucking hours and my arms hurt...."she mumbled he sighed angrily he got up and don his clothes.

"Now then if that is all I shall take my leave"she huffed out and left him in the hallways..... _alone....dark...aw shit...where's everyone? Usually there's alot of people!_.he began walking forward more walking...

_**Step...** _

_**....** _

_**Step...** _

_**....** _

_**Step...** _

There was a wooden door at the end...he opened it a loud creak could be heard,he saw a dark figure with raven hair.

"Levi?"he got closer to the figure,he tapped on his shoulder.

"L-Levi? Are you okay?"he tried to snap him out of it but no he didn't move...he saw Levi flinch and his mouth opened 'what is this?' He mouthed.

"Levi?"he started to shake him.

"Levi! Snap out of it!"no use so he did one thing he would regret....he slapped him hard on the face making a bruise,Levi blinked.

"Wha-"a stinging pain came from his cheek he cupped his bruised skin and saw Eren with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Levi!"he made his in a 'X' form like he's shielding himself.

"No no...I'm really happy that you did that..."Levi looked from Eren to the empty shadows.

"What is it you see?"Eren asked  looking to the direction he was facing.

"Nothing....Let's go"before Eren could speak he grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the room,they arrived at the dining hall.

"Hey Eren!~ Hey Levi!~"Hanji suprised them from behind then wrapping her arms around Eren,he swore he heard Levi growl.

"Ereeen~ guess what we're planning tommorow!~"they said in a sing song voice.

"Mhh.. I dunno what?"Eren shrugged.

"THERE'S A BALL COMING UP~!"they basiclly yelled making the entire castle hear the words.

"And I want you to be my partner..."Levi yanked Eren away from Hanji glaring daggers at them while possesively wrapping his arms around him.

"Who are you taking Hanji?"Eren mumbled on Levi's chest.

"I dunno yet!~ maybe I will let people ask me welp anyways gotta go! You and Levi can get all lovey dovey while I plans for the Ball!~"The witch left the couple,the raven can't help but think this out loud.

"If we get married who's the bride?"Eren blushed a slight pink but it fade away when Eren smirked and that's when the game began oooh!~.

"You would choose me of course my grumpy prince!~"he chirped.

"Oh I bet you look good in a short dress~"the raven replied.

"And I bet that you'd want this fine soft butt as the cloth of the dress sticks to it~"he swayed his hips side to side while his hands rest on his waist.

"I'd never miss that soft skin of yours I can't wait to softly caress it with my fingers my sweet angel..."he laced his fingers with Eren's brown locks of hair.

"Awww but what if someone takes me away my grumpy prince?"Eren teased he furowwed his brows and and took his shirt collar then kissed him feverishly forcing his tongue in Eren's mouth,Eren was suprised it didn't take long until he kissed back their tongues battled for dominance but Eren knew he couldn't over-power Levi in anyway so he submitted to him,he grabbed Eren's wrists and began pinning him down to the table luckily no one was at the dining hall until.

"Hey Bro I nee-"Isabel stood there paler than usual she yelped when Levi glared at her.

"T-Take this to you're room at least!"she cried out blushing red then ran away from the two,He glanced back to Eren who was blushing Red oh so very red he smirked and began carrying him with his hands gripping his ass Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

they finally arrive to their room they begin their feverish make-out session once more Levi explored Eren's mouth as he slowly started unbuckling his and Eren's pants they started grinding on each other like while animals,Levi leaned in closer to Eren's Shoulder and started to bite him hard enough for blood to run.

"Ah!~"Eren moaned in pleasure and maybe a bit of pain he began licking the bite mark,that's when Levi had a new idea.

"Eren"He hummed.

"I want to try something new..."he cooed into his ear.

"And- haa~ what is it?"Eren breathed out.

"Ride me"Eren's eyes went wide and he blushed a deep red,he shakily nodded his head a yes,Levi smirked and in two swift moves both his and Eren's underwear along with pants were tossed to the side.

he quickly went to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and began pouring it on his fingers,he went back to Eren and grabbed one of his legs raising it up and making it rest on his shoulder he added two fingers at once and thrusted it in deep into his ass making him hit his sweet spot.

"AAAHHH!!!!"Eren screamed in pleasure as he kept hitting that same spot adding a third finger along the way,once he thought Eren was prepped up enough he slid out his fingers Eren whimpered at the loss and oh woah woah woah did Levi go larger or did Eren turn smaller? Oh who knows well he grabbed his big titanic sword (Niko: Don't question me...)

"Alright now straddle me..."he laid on his back and Eren did as he was told he straddled on his lap Eren gulped at how big his dick got,Just how did it get bigger?! Did Levi grow or did Eren grow smaller?! He grabbed Eren's hips and positioned him to his dick,he gripped his hips then started pounding into him.

"AAAAH!~ LEVI! AAAH!~"he hit his sweet spot over and over again seeing Eren bounce up and down penetrating himself on his dick in a moaning and panting mess.

"LEVI LEVI LEVI!~"He screamed his name out as Levi kept thrusting in and out of his ass.

"I-I'm close! Levi!"he squeaked out quickly Levi sat up making Eren fall to his back before Eren could come Levi grabbed his throbbing member.

"L-Levi please!"He cried out.

"Please what Eren?  _beg_ nicely and I will let you come~"he cooed as he gripped tightly to his member still thrusting in and out of Eren's ass pounding into him harshly.

"Pleas Levi! PLEASE LET ME COME MAKE ME COME!"he pleaded and beg for his lover to let him come,Levi finally let him go and he screamed his name loudly as he climaxed Levi kept slamming into him until he reached his limit and cummed inside of Eren he didn't slide out though...

"L-Levi please take it out!"Eren whined he groaned.

"No consider this punishment from what you said earlier..."Eren started to tear up.

"I was only teasing!~"he cried out.

"Yes but it might happen now I won't let you out of my sight until then..."he hugged Eren tightly he began sucking and licking on his unmarked skin his neck,back and arms everywhere he could reach.

"Leviii~"Eren moaned out as he kept sucking and licking.

"Listen You're  _Mine_ bratty angel and no one else can take you from me"he growled.

"I would never let anyone take me away from you! You're the onlh one who I would love like this..."he place one last kiss on his nape.

"Ugh I feel tired..."Levi said.

"Me too let's get some rest" and then they drift into a peaceful sleep....which turned into wet dreams since Levi's big ass dick is still in Eren....

(Bonus! *:•◇*:•◇ Levi's wet dream in his point of view huehuehue okay haha)

______

"Leviii!~"Eren cried out my name as I mercilessly pound into him drool trickling down his chin I grab his arms and yank him making him my dick go deeper and deeper.

"Levi! Aaah!~ too good! Ahh! Harder!"he begged and I smirked so I happily slam into him more harder than the previous ones I grip his shoulders and go even harder.

"Levi!~ It's too- ah!~ goood!~"This brat is driving me insane every sound he makes make me go faster he cummed a couple of times but I kept going I loved it all his voice ah so good...we decided to try a new position his head is facing to my dick while his bottom faces my face I groaned in pleasure when Eren started to suck he deep throated me as I thrust my tongue in and out of his tiny hole oh the pleasure....I felt myself climax and cummed into his mouth He came later after me,I cupped his cheek.

"Don't swallow yet~ let me see"I seductivley whispered he opened his mouth and showed the cum dripping out of his mouth from his chin.

"Swallow"I said he swallowed he coughed a few times.

"It's quite sour and bitter"he said I sighed.

___________

Dream End

___________

I woke up in cold sweat I saw Eren in front of me it was a dream... _.I wonder how those lips feel like around my dick...wait not the time to get har- oh now I remember my dick is still inside him._ I sighed and ran my hand through his hair as I fell Asleep again...

(Bonus done ahaha yeah just wanted to do this I did promise smut right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Eren's wings disapeared ever since farlan went and gone =^= so he's fully mortal now except Isabel who's still the same this happend off screen hehe  
> Anyways uh...uh oh...
> 
> Niko:"●_● *puppy eyes* dont hurt meeeh!~"
> 
> Naki:"explain to me why we made this chapter smut?
> 
> Niko:"I promised there would be smuuut!~
> 
> Naki:"honestly how are do I tolerate with you? *holding a frying pan glaring intensly"
> 
> Niko:"You and me made a contract!"
> 
> Naki:"shut the fuck up already"
> 
> Niko:"Oh your too mean snacky wacky!~"
> 
> Naki:"aw shit fuck you just ugh...let me end this"
> 
> Niko:"hang o- *muffled by a hand over mouth*"
> 
> Naki:" "We" will update as much as we can and "we" as in me in this stupid woman anyway ask what the contract is all about the only thing I could answer is her dirty mind anyways she says this is a two part smut so yeah... goodbye and goodnight...*brings out gun and shoots camera"


	15. The Ball l: Part 2 - Ren?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this isn't a two part chapter and there isnt smut in this chapter either yet...huehuehue
> 
> Niko:Uh...er....this isn't one of Hani's Expirements I swear! *trying to not get hitby a giant frying pan AGAIN*
> 
> Naki:GET IT OVER WITH!* still glaring*
> 
> Niko:I just missed Ren dont question meee! I swear I have the perfect plot that brought him here!*whining like a kid*
> 
> Naki:you better explain this properly....*brings out a gun in hand*
> 
> Niko: okay okay sheesh! Onwards!

Eren woke up his vision still blurry he tried sitting up but a wave of pleasure came running down from his ass he turned and saw Levi still asleep _'o_ _h now I remember'_ but His dick deep in his ass Eren did manage to slip out but he got hard again he sighed the boner would cool down later anyway right?.

He went and changed clothes the same old looking ones but their new,he has like 20 sets of it...he went to the dining hall and still has that crazy sex hair he didn't bother fixing it he has alot of hickies and bitemarks visible his hips still sore...they went all out yerserday too ughh..

"Hey Eren! - Woah that's alot of hickies..."Hanji said.

"Ugh...*yawn" isn't the ball today?"he replied.

"Yeah but later still! I also got the best clothes for you! It's even a masquerade ball! We get to wear masks!"Hanji beamed.

"Um thanks Hanji? Maybe show me later when it starts?"he said.

"The ball starts in 2 hours alot of people are in th ball room! You and Levi did it too much ok come come! Mikasa will wake Levi while I change you! Go go!"Hanji grabbed Eren's arm and started dragging him to the changing room.

they changed him into a very stunning green outfit (any kind of outfit just imagine it :P) with a pretty? [Mask](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTw0Y9rF5KQCJ2A2ROI75oZSQZ-Ol921UeuGzccG69z6RDovR6eZ9j4IW6B9Q)  that suits with the whole get up! Hanji decided to wear her same old clothes besides nothing else suits her other than the killer witch look!.

Eren who still wanted to sleep beacause his hips are sore,was dragged by Hanji to go to the ballroom and have some fun Alot of people were there and like ALOT LOT! He began walking around as the soothing music played he went walking around and he bumped into a strange with a silver [Mask](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSw3U6lAvizRZjKpPSQotx9t8YMXVk8Y05x0rGjdBl9kzU5wvvi8-ht2teg) and has two golden eyes.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"the stranger held his hand out to help Eren,he accepted the man's hand and he helped him up.

"I'm fine..."he said.

"May I ask what you're name is sir?"the stranger asked.

"Eren,you?"he held his hand out to shake the stranger's hand the stranger's eyes widen.

"E-Eren?!"the stranger exclaimed,Eren tilted his head to the side confused,the man removed his mask and revealed his face his eyes widen.

"It's me **Ren**! From that time Hanji's potion fell on you then we split in to two!"he was right he does remember that time Ren and Eren did share the same memories but that dosen't explain why Ren is here and now.

"How are you-"he was cut off when Ren spoke up.

"I'm actually another you n this world! But I uh....kinda fought with the devil just to be human for an odd reason he let me go here..."he sheepishly laughed.

"You're oddly nicer than before and you hae the angel name instead..."Eren said.

"Hey people change okay! It's not the same last time with us!"he grumbled.

"Oi Eren what's going on here?"The two turned their heads to the side and saw Levi with a black suit and a bluish blackish redish [Mask](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQR_UC8v0Yv4QFM5tFWpQxpw4UGt-tU_J3tqsejXj5RDEiGeemKrQ).

"Hey Levi! It's me Ren from that time remember? But instead I'm the devil side I just have the name Ren!"Ren grinned.

"Mhmm...so how are you here?"Levi asked oh did I mention that Levi also still has that crazy sex hair?

"I fought with the devil he let me go for an odd reason also..."he pointed at Eren's hickies and bitemarks.

"You guys really have out done yourselves hehe"Eren blushed bright red.

"Shuddup!"he bopped his head making Ren yelp...cute.

"Alright stop fighting brats it's time for the ball just dance or talk I'm grabbing us some wine"Levi said with his straight face then left.

~After god knows how long of talking~

"Eeeeh?!"Ren slammed his hands on the table.

"No way!"he said.

"Oh yes...they did it"Eren said.

"Oh their dead..."Ren menacingly said.

"Hey brats I'm back"Levi said while holding 3 glasses of wine.

"It's sooo crowded!"Ren whined.

"We got alot lf catching up to do huh..."Eren said.

"Yeah yeah..."Levi said.

~another long time of talking and dancing~

"You suck at dancing"Ren said.

"Fuck you"Eren grumbled.

"Or I can fuck you..."Ren countered.

"Dude that's like incest..."Eren said.

"Ahahaha! But it might be fun haha!"Ren replied.

"Nope unless it's asked for anyways back to where we left off!"Eren grabbed Ren's arm and started dancing once again as for Levi he's just watching them dance their ass off.

~this isn't a time skip Lol~

"Oh hey Hanji look!"Isabel pointed at Ren and Eren.

"Is that Ren?!"Hanji exclaimed.

"Ja! it seems so!"Isabel said.

"Do you think they will do it? I mean with Levi of course?"Hanji said.

"Nein no way maybe they might end up only kissing"Isabel said.

"Let's place a bet?"Hanji offered.

"You're on I bet you with 40 silver!"Isabel said.

"Deal..."Hanji and Isabel shake hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm going to say somthing for the ending of the story something will happen and it's sad its just a quick thing to mention but it's required for the series
> 
> Also!
> 
> Okaaay question related to Isabel and Hanji's bet do you want a......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Threesome?


	16. Ren: "WHAT THE FUCK EREN?!" (Side Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short....this is also a side chapter for the sequel huehuehue I'm sorry that this might spoil you oh and I will continue to talk later before-- *click*

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL DID I RUN INTO?!"Ren shouted as he was horrified by the sight of his doppleganger (Eren) and his Lover (Levi) in the bed kissing.....and naked....

"Uh ah uhm...."Eren blushed and stuttered.

"WHY !!!EYES BURN AT LEAST LOCK THE DOOR!!!"Ren covered his eyes he himself was blushing a deep red.

"...."Levi didn't say anything all he did was give a cold stare.

Staaaaaare...

"EREN I WILL WHOOP YOU'RE ASS RIGHT NOW GOD DAMN IT AT LEAST LEAVE A NOTE ON YOU'RE DOOR IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT WITH HIM ALONE! I COULD HAVE  **NOT** WALK IN AND SEE THIS..."he gestured his arms towards the two naked men (Niko:"I'm not regretting this" Ren:"Do ou want me to whoop  _you're_ ass?!" Niko:"Ren you  _are_ that  _Eren_ I made up from my head but you were more fun in my head *pouts*" Ren:"Whatever just!...just go on!")

"MOST INDECENT but really hot scene wait uh I mean....fuckable scene? Uh....shit....my mind ran out..."Ren sighed and dropped his head.

"Riiight...can you uh please get out?"Eren swore he saw Ren twitch he looked up and glared at Eren then rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Fine fine but if you guys are going rough like animalsitic rough where you start to scream making my ears hurt as I make dinner I  _will_ really never let you out of you're room for the weekend I swear...."Ren angrily said.

"Noooo mooom dooon't do this! I won't last for a day here!"Eren whined puffing his lip out (am sorry I dunno how to explain) giving him puppy eyes.

"Don't call me mom! Also geez..."he sighed and left the room Eren called out his name but he door already slammed shut.

Ren:Hi my name is Ren Sakura Jäger do NOT ask me why I have sakura there! Our mom gave me that name ugh...The reason she gave me the name Sakura was that wheen I'm extremely happy my eyes suddenly turn Very SLIGHTLY pink like sakura trees....also I live with my brother Eren Hunter Jäger mom gave him that name because he thrashes around too much so I have no idea....so today I walked in almost to see my brother HAVE SEX WITH HIS LOVER!!! Well almost sigh...techinically he's also my lover....and us three are in highschool Eren was a nerd and I was a slightly bad-boy and Levi oooh he's the school- wait am I giving too much?

*Niko suddenly breaks the fourth wall*

Niko: Yes idiot now shut up! Naki will murder us!

Ren: Oh hell no!

Niko:Oh hell yes! Now shut up before you spoil too much!

Naki: you already have....*has a bat*

Ren & Niko: RUN *Niko leaps into Ren's arms making him hold her bridal style as they run away*

Naki:GET BACK HERE IDIOTS *and suddenly has knives and guns*

Eren & Levi: why did we agree to this?....


	17. The Ball : Part 3 - Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaki: My time to shine! Anways More bonding time with Ren maybe some dirty stuff*smirking devilishy*
> 
> Niko:Oh yay my message got through Zaki~Senpai
> 
> Zaki:just gosh darn it send me you're drafts.
> 
> Niko: awwwh fine *pouting*
> 
> Zaki:actually I'm thinking of the threesome offer I'm doing it...
> 
> Niko:woah wha?!
> 
> Zaki:anyway this is whole chapter is a smutty threesome.....
> 
> Niko:you have been warned ○_○

"I just notice you smell like fresh mangoes..."Ren said.

"I do? I guess I do eat alot in the morning huh"Eren said while laying his head on Ren's while he sits.

"Well I do love mangoes too...wait a minute....Eren"he hummed in response while taking a sip from the wine glass.

"So between the two of us who is more perverted me or you?"Eren nearly choked on his drink when Ren said that.

"Uh....you 'cuz I don't get dirty thoughts"He shrugged Ren sighed,he smirked devilishly after a few moments he grabbed Eren's chin forcing him to face the perverted brunet,he leaned closer and whispered to him.

"How 'bout we try something even newer?~ with Levi..."he cooed,Eren blushed so much he covered his face.

"Levi what do you say?"Levi was deep in thought trying to think his decision,as they waited Eren crouched down and sat on the floor while blushing a deep red Ren grabbed his shirt collar and forced him to stand Eren whimpered.

"Geez Eren don't act like I didn't know you guys fucked last night"he said.

"WHAT HOW?!"Eren was dut off when Ren slapped his mouth shut.

"Okay okay uh...I arrived early and I met Hanji I was looking for you two I passed by you're room then heard moaning I slightly opened the door and saw you guys"Now Ren was nosebleeding from the memory Eren fell to his knees and started to blush even harder he hugged himself as he was embarresed.

"Uh...anyways why don't we try this new project?"Ren changed the subject while blushing.

"Ugh.. F-fine"Ren grinned and grabbed Eren's Arm.

"Levi you can join us later okay byyye!~"and with that Ren dragged Eren to his room,Ren _gently_ pushed Eren onto the bed Eren laid on his back,Ren went between his legs.

"This is extremely strange doing it with myself..."Eren said,Ren cupped his crotch and began squeezing it from the cloth Eren moaned at the touch.

"Yeah well hmm...I dunno I just got bored and uh....wanted to try this..."Ren went quieter and quieter with every word.

"Wait what so you just go bo-"he got cut off when Ren kissed him while squeezed his crotch tighter making him moan into the kiss,Ren began rubbing against his crotch harder Eren's erection started to grow more as Ren shoved his tongue into his mouth exploring the smaller one's (well Ren is slightly taller than Eren at least that's what Niko told me)Ren was humping onto Eren like a wild animal the two were unaware of the door opening until they heard it closed.

"Starting without me?"Levi said while leaning against the wall is startled the two Ren stopped kissing Eren leaving a string of saliva from the two's tongues

"L-Levi...?"Eren said trying to form words as Ren humping a bit faster against his crotch.

"Do you want to?"Ren smirked as he said that while looking at Levi.

"Tch Whatever brat"Levi pushed himself off the wall and sat on the side of the bed he grabbed the lube from the drawer.

"Well well well~ you've made a choice to torture our little Eren as well?~"Ren teased.

"Just hearing his sound turns me on at least spare me some~"Perverted shameles Levi activated (okay what?) Ren smirked at this new side of him He stopped his movements then moved away from Eren's body both revealing their aching erections in their pants.

"My my~ Levi would you like to go first I have something else in plan~"Ren said,Levi unbuckled his and Eren's pants,his Erection leaking with pre-cum.

"It's so small...."Ren commented pointing at Eren's dick.

"Mhm..."Levi agreed with him while he removed Eren's pants and boxers.

"Sh-shut up you perverts!"Eren groaned both Ren ad Levi started chuckling,Levi went between Eren's legs and poured the lube on his two fingers he started to tease Eren's small hole until he shoved in two fingers at once thrusing in and out of Eren's hole and scissoring him.

"Aaah~ Levi~"oh that very much turned him on he wasted no time and shoved another finger in making it three in total thrusting in and out of Eren's tight hole.

"Anyaaa~"Eren mewled when Levi thought he was prepped enough he removed his fingers,Eren whimpered at the loss but the emptiness was soon replaced by somthing bigger he began thrusting in and out slowly at first but hen fastened his pace until he hit Eren's sweet spot causing him to almost scream.

"Like that Eren? My big fat cock inside you?"he began slamming into him harshly.

"Ahaaa!~ y-yes Levi! I love m-master's c-cock inside m-me!"Ren widened his eyes when he heard what Eren said  _'master? Hoh a new kink was created'_ Ren looked down at his aching erection and smirked and unbuckled his pants.

"Hey lemme have my fun too~"Ren whined.

"Hmmm...Eren on you're arms and knees now..."Eren did what he was told he turned around now on his arms and knees,Ren held his dick and pointed it in front of Eren's face,he gulped and knew what was coming he held his dick and deep throated him in one go causing him to groan.

"F-fuck damn it"Ren held his hair tightly as he began bobbing his head,Ren looked at Levi who had an idea....oh shit....Ren removed his dick from his face...Levi slipped out of Eren,he went behind him and held him behind his back he inserted his dick once more into Eren.

"Ready?"Ren nodded,he removed both his pants and boxers he crawled towards Eren and position himself so he was hovering over his dick.

"Let me take the pleasure on taking this tiny ass dick!~"Ren stated he lowered himself down making the tip inside his hole.

"Sh-shit!"Ren hissed as he thrusted Eren's dick inside him.

"W-what is this feeling?!"he went up and down of Eren's dick riding him,while Levi was thrusting into Eren the feeling there was too much to process.

"Aaah!~"Eren moaned this was too much.

" **It feels like I'm melting** ~"the two said in unison Levi clicked his tongue.

"Tch  why does the two of you get the only fun?"He thrusted into Eren.

"Wha?!-"Ren was now laying on his back Eren on top of him while Levi on top of Eren,he continued to thrust in and out hard slamming into Eren making him slam into Ren.

"L-Leeeeviii!~"Eren screamed his name while he was thrusting in and out of him.

"God so hot..."Levi said.

"N-need to come!"the two whined as Levi still slammed into them harshly he licked his lips.

"Come for me"Levi said.

"Aaaah! Leeviii!!!"the two screamed his name as they cummed Eren cummed into Ren while Levi cummed into Eren.

"This threesome wasn't bad after all"Levi said with a devilish smirk, it took him a while to let the two twins go...

Isabel 'tched' as she quietly closed the door.

"I lose..."she grumbled.

"Yeees!"Hanji whisper shouted making Isabel groan in agony while giving them the 20 gold


	18. Ren's Wild Day

"Uuuugh..."He sat up his lower back hurts he looke around his room Ren and Levi are nowhere to be found.

"Just a dream huh....I remember last night there was a ball then I ran into Ren then he explained why he was there then suddenly we kept talking then dancing after that ugh...oh god....we a had a threesome..."he groan and rubbed his temples,a door went open and there he was Ren in a towel.

"REN?!"Eren screamed.

"'Sup"Ren replied he yawned and went to rummage around the dresser.

"S-so that wasn't a dream?!"Eren said.

"Yup...it took like who knows how long for Levi to finally let us go ugh...I lost count"Eren blushed a bright red and suddenly began banging his head on the wall.

"Woah Eren chill!"Ren quickly put on a shirt and pants then ran to Eren.

"I can't WHAT THE FUCK!!!"Eren thrashed around.

"EREN BRO DUDE CHILL GEEZ IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WILL DIE!!!"Ren grabbed his wists and pinned him down the bed trying to make him stop yelling and moving around so much,Eren was practicly roaring shouting for explanations or more like....some privacy.

"JESUS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"Levi slammed the door open causing the twins to jump a bit.

"Uh..."Levi looked at the two and may have misunderstood what the twins are doing.

"I see....I guess I will leave now,you to may continue your whatever it is"and Levi slammed the door shut.

"Levi!"too late sorry Eren nope!

"Dang it Ren and Levi with your perverted minds!"Eren hissed.

"Not my fault!"Ren raised his hands and walked away,Eren sighed.

~★♡★♡★~

Ren was walking down the hall enjoying the peaceful silence until...

"ERRREEEEN!!!"He looked to see where the voice came from,OMG its Hanji! RUN IDIOT RUN!,Ren ran away as fast as possible.

"WAIIIIT" Hanji called out the only thing on Ren's mind was NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE BITCH NOPE NOPE NOPE FUCK HELL NO!

When Ren finally lost Hanji he took a deep breath he thought he was safe but then a certain "horse" came.

"Well well look who it is"He scoffed horse-face and Ren later on began fighting beacause of reasons later they both left with bruises bleeding noses and cuts woah,Ren became so pissed of that even the slightest kind gesture to him by people will make him Glare or hiss at them he went back to the room where Eren was reading a book.

"So how are you?"Eren asked.

"Pissed and Tired"he flopped onto the bed and let sleep take over drool just uh...dripping from his mouth,Eren rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaki:this is my daily life....
> 
> Niko:Really?
> 
> Zaki:yah I mean you live so close to me
> 
> Niko:good point...


	19. It's Near The End - Part 1 - What More Do You Want From Me?!

**_~~~_ **

**_"So what are you saying?"the man said._ **

**_"I'm saying you leave us the fuck alone"Levi growled,The man chuckled darkly._ **

**_"Well I will let you off this once my nephew but don't think once I'm letting you go that easy..."The man said leaving the boy behind._ **

_'That man still haunts me....and that one time I saw him...'_

~~~

_**"Levi? Oh it really is you! My precious little niece"he stood there looking at the man coldly.** _

_**"What is it that you wan't?"he snarled at the man.** _

_**"Ohoho to get my revenge of course~ and I will make that sweet little boy of yours hmmm...what's his name? Oh right "Eren" suffer you're consequences!"the man laughed,he clenched then unclenched his fist.** _

_**"Leave Eren the fuck alone you old bastard!"the man only laughed more.** _

_**"1 2 3 1 2 3 haha tick tock tick tock my little nephew! It won't be long until I get my hands on the one thing ou love most!"his breathing became heavy he felt someone shaking his shoulders.** _

_**"-vi!"huh?** _

_**"Le-!"Someone was calling out to whom?** _

_**"LEVI!"He felt a slap across his face,he blinked and cupped his cheek there was a bruise.** _

_**"Ah! I'm sorry Levi!"it was Eren,he used his hands and make a 'X' sign as if to shield himself.** _

_**"No it's fine..."He looked back to where the man was but he was gone....he wanted to kill the old bastard he should have....his uncle.....Kenny Ackerman....** _

~~~

his head fell and he looked down onto the floor he held his face frustratio he gritted his teeth as he sat on his chair.

' _If Eren was gone I don't know if I could move on....and Ren too....I love them too much myabe I'm being selfish'_ he uncovered his face and stood from his chair he went out of his room and slammed the door shut,he went somewhere at the training grounds and started kicking and punching the dummy used for combat purposes.

 _'What **is** the right choice?'_ he kicked the dummy harder,he panted and got tired he sat down on the grassy ground.

 _'What more do you want from me...."_ He rested his hand on his forehed while looking up at the blue sky.

 _'Just take me away'_ he took a deep breath then exhaled he stood and went back inside Ren and Eren were having a conversation going on.

"Oh hey Levi! We were wondering if we could talk to you about something!"Ren said.

"Hm? And what is it?"Levi replied.

"There's a man here asking to see you"Ren pointed at the door.

"I think he said his name was...ke....Kenny Ackerman?"his eyes widen and he drew his sword.

"That bastard!"Levi opened the door and saw Kenny sitting down,he tightly gripped his sword.

"Levi? What's wrong?"Eren asked behind Ren.

"My my Levi look how much you've grown!"Kenny cackled,Levi clicked his tongue and pointed the blade at his throat.

"Levi?..."Eren and Ren said.

"You old bastard why are you here?!"Levi yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?"Kenny smirked,he pulled out a knife and swinged it Levi stepped back dodging it,Levi swinged his sword trying to strike Kenny's arm he used the knife to block he kicked Levi's side,he winced in pain but he punched him right back.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Levi?!"was he said before he punched him in the gut making Levi fall to his knees and clutch his stomache.

"Levi!"Ren yelled,he growled and grabbed Levi's sword and lunged towards him He retracted the blade then attempt to stab him,too slow....

"Ren!"Eren yelled,Kenny stabbed his leg making him howl in pain.

"YOU OLD BASTARD WHAT ELSE IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!"Levi yelled.

"You must pay the consequences dear boy...."Kenny thrusted the knife deeper into Ren's leg making him yell even more,Eren stood there at the door frozen until something inside him snapped....

 "DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM LIKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!"Eren pounced at him he punched his face and bit his wrist that was when Eren and Kenny were left to fight each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko:insanley short sorry T~T nya
> 
> Zaki: yeah but she got lazy.....
> 
> Niko: black white green red mochiiii~
> 
> Zaki:....dafuq


	20. It's Near The End - Part 2 -We Are Being Torn Once More - Finale

"Gack!"Eren clutch his left arm and leg when it was stabbed blood dripping,he glared at Kenny who was grinning maniacly,he growled and swung the sword at him,he missed his face but he was fast enough to kick Kenny's legs making him fall on his side.

"Shit"he muttered under his breath,he stabbed Kenny's arm and he fell to his knees,Kenny yelled in pain while Levi got up and craddled him in his arms.

"Eren are you fine?"Levi asked.

"Ren! Levi! Go check on Ren!"Eren cried out as he pushed him away towards Ren,Levi laid his hand on Ren's skin....cold....

"Ren! Shit! Pull yourself together!"Levi tried to stop the bleeding from his stomache he ripped his shirt and pressed on his wound.

"B-Behind you"Ren pointed at Kenny who was holding the sword in hand,his eyes widen Eren quickly got up from his legs and tackled Kenny making them both fall Eren struggled to grab the sword,Kenny kicked his stomache underneath,The door flew open once more and there was Isabel.

"What the fuck?! HANJI ERWIN MIKASA SOMEBODY HELP!!!"Isabel yelled hoping that they would come Kenny clicked his tongue and pushed Eren off him,Hanji and Mikasa came running.

"What is- Ren?! Eren?! Levi?!"Hanji exclaimed,Kenny smirked and lunged towards the two,Isabel drawed her sword out(he was training) and blocked Kenny but...

_**Slash!** _

_**Clink!** _

_**Stab!** _

"ISABEL!!!"Hanji screamed Isabel fell to the floor as she was stabbed in the stomache,Hanji punched Kenny as they ran towards Ren Eren and Levi.

"No....no!"Eren screamed.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING LOSE MY SISTER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU,YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIG I WILL END YOU!"Eren stood ignoring the pain from his arm and leg he gripped the knife and swung at him but Kenny blocked it stabbing his stomache,he winced in pain but kept going he moved forward not caring if the blade went deeper,He stabbed Kenny's heart making him lose his grip and fall to the floor the last thing he said was.

"Y-You bitch"His body went limp,Eren dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

"EREN!!"Ren yelled reaching his arm out.

"I-Isabel..."Eren held His sister's hand Isabel looked at him wide-eyed while she was screaming something he couldn't hear the words but his vision went blurry a light beggining to shine he went limp.

"EREN EREN EREEEN!!!Isabel cried out sobbing her brother's limp body stained with crimson as he had a sad smile on his face.

"No....NO....NO NO NO NO NOOO!!!"she cried out,Hanji was left to heal her while Levi was tending Ren's wound.

"EREN EREN NO NO EREN!!!"she cried out,Levi finished wrappng Ren's stomache and he rushed towards Eren side,he checked for a pulse.....nothing....his eyes in the brink of tears.

"E...Eren...."Isabel sniffled once Hanji finished healing her she rushed towards her brother's body and craddled him.

"No....I.....Eren...."she held him closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"she screamed in agony crying and sobbing along with Hanji and Levi.

"It's not long before I join him as well...."the three faced Ren with eyes widening.

"What do you mean?! Your not going to die!"Levi roared while grabbing his shirt collar.

"Levi....I'm Eren's other half...if he dies I die too...."he smiled softly,Levi stood and stumbled backwards.

"No..."Hanji said in a soft voice,Isabel still crying and sobbing,Levi broke down.

"We shall meet again I promise..."he used all of his strength and stood up.

"I Ren Jäger..."he made clenched his fists and brought his right hand to his chest while his left behind his back.

"Devote my Life to honor you"he saluted and smiled again and fell to the ground,it didn't take long until the others came Mikasa gasped while Armin Fainted,Petra had tears in her eyes while Erwin frowned and covered his mouth.

Levi....Levi?.....they all cried in agony they lost a good friend....no they lost good friends....

~~~~

**R.I.P**

**Ren and Eren Jäger**

**Good friends,Brothers,Family and Lovers....**

Levi stood in front of the graves he kneeled down as tears started to flow.

"Us...."Levi said.

"We were all fine together...."He stood up.

"I'm so sorry...."He sobbed as he looked at the sunset,two feathers fell one lack another a dark bluish black...they all would live in peace Levi later on disapeared and was never to be found,Hanji took his place.

They were all happy...

They wanted it to be peaceful...

All the cherishing memories...

Their feathers fall each one is two diffrent colours and always the same...

They were erased from history...

But it wasn't the end...

Each Feather was their moments in Life....

They were Their Feathers Of Their Love...

_"Until we meet again...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko :We're sorry....we know the ending is shit but this isn't the end -__-
> 
> Zaki:she insisted we do a sequel...
> 
> Niko:Shuddup anywaysnyes this ended too quickly but meh there is a sequel and it is a series


	21. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have felt guilty ending it like that last chapter -__-...okay maybe a bit...but just a bit...fine alot....Damn you world your so cruel =__=

 "Shit I swear to the love of god I'm going to fucking murder you!"Eren said,Kenny huffed as he kicked Eren's legs making him fall.

"Shit"Eren muttered,Kenny smirked as he raised his sword and tried to stab him ,Eren rolled to the side making him miss,he quickly stood up and Kicked Kenny from behind,Kenny gasped as he stumbed forward,he glared then swung the sword cutting Eren's arm making him hiss in pain.

"God damn it for the love of god I'm fucking tired of this shit!"Ren said,He stood up even if he had a injured leg,Levi's eyes widen as the sight of Ren standing.

"Shoulda known this would fucking happen!"Ren yelled,Levi swore he saw his eyes turn red for a split second,Ren snarled as he ran towards Kenny,he pushed him against the wall.

"Ren! You have a injured leg! You can't fight like this!"Levi said,Ren smirked,he punched Kenny's stomache.

"Who says I can't fight?...and I can't let it end like this..."Ren muttered the last part,Kenny kicked Ren's shin and he glared at him,Kenny smirked at Ren who was trying to keep strong after that kick on his leg,Ren smirked this time making Kenny raise a brow.

"Now"Ren said,He moved to the side,Kenny's eyes widen when he saw Eren with a sword,Eren stabbed Kenny in the gut,his eyes were wide as he slid down leaning against the wall,Ren sighed,the door flung open revealing Hanji and Isabel.

"What happened?! We heard screaming!"They said,Isabel gasped as they saw The three injured,Hanji was enraged,they looked around the room and saw Kenny on the wall with a sword to his gut,Isabel went to Levi and helped him up,Eren was confused,how did Ren stand up? How is it that he didn't just fall? He scrunched up his nose while he felt so confused,Ren sighed and put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren there's alot of things about me you don't know,right now we need to tend our wounds,also I don't think I can feel my leg anymore and I'm already tired"Ren said theh yawned,Eren sighed then nodded,he hoped Ren would explain to him why.

\---

Eren had bandages around his arms,Ren had Bandages around his Legs and stomache,Levi had bandages around his stomache,the three sat on a bed while silence took over,Hanji sighed.

"I can't heal you fully right now because my power has gone down trying to stitch up you're wounds and heal you're bruises explain to me what happened?"Hanji said,Levi explained the whole situation and Hanji sighed.

"At least the fucking bastard's dead,My god you had us so worried"Hanji said,Eren looked down on the floor,Ren looked out of the window engulfed in thoughts,Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair,Isabel,Armin and Mikasa all broke down the door and saw The three injured.

"Oh my fucking god you guys ae okay I was so worried when I saw you guys,Oh my god it dosen't hurt does it? I'm fucking happy that old fucktard is dead,are you guys alright? Please tell me you're okay I can't bear to see you guys like thid I-"Isabel was cut off when Levi spoke up.

"Wer're fucking fine! God that's annoying..."He said groaning,Ren was snapped out of his thoughts and sighed,he flopped onto the bed hugging the pillow.

"I'm going to sleep you guys do you're fluff or whatever,I'm fucking happy that we had a alternate ending to this"Ren said,the last part was muffled into the pillow,Eren raised a brow.

"Alternate Ending? What do you me-"He was cut off.

"Nothing! Just go now! I'm too fucking tired!"Ren said,Eren pouted and stood up to leave the room,Levi and the rest followed except Hanji who was concerened.

"Ren what did you mean by that?"they asked,Ren looked up from the pillow and sat up he sighed.

"In the future you will understand,for now just let's take a break,too much shit has gone on"He said,They frowned,but then they smiled.

"You have to help me on tomorrow's expirement then!"they beamed,Ren groaned but then nodded,the witch grinned then went out of the room beaming,Ren smiled into the pillow as he watched outsde the window.

\---

Ren,Eren and Levi sat at the balcony looking at the light blue sky,the breeze was warm and nice,Eren sighed through his nose and smiled,Eren had a small pen and paper,he was writing something.

"Finally no more drama,So fucking happy to be with you guys"Eren said,Ren smiled as his eyes soften,Levi took a sip from his tea then nodded.

"Yeah,finally no more fucking drama and a day of relaxation"Levi said,Ren hummed a tone,two small birds flew down,One white the other a light blueRen smiled and reached his hands out to the birds that stood on the balcony's fence,Eren spotted them then smiled,Ren sighed as the birds hopped onto Ren's hands.

"You little fellows,such beautiful feathers you have,Now go on,go back to the sky and be free"Ren said then smiled,the birds flew away leaving a trail of blue and white feathers.

"Hey guys! Look what I discovered! A camera!"Hanji said from the balcony doorway,Levi looked at them then raised a brow.

"What's a camera?"he asked,Hanji laughed then brought it up higher.

"Just smile to the camera!"they said,Ren shrugged at the two,Levi sighed then smiled a little,Eren and Ren wore the same smile and their eyes shone from the sunlight,Hanji smiled then pressed onto the button on the top right,a small click was heard.

They rushed over the table and showed them the small piece of paper called a 'photo' they smiled at the photo,Ren then raised a brow when he saw a black bird behind Levi in the 'photo' he looked up then saw Levi with a bird on his head,he snorted,Hanji and Eren looked up then giggled,Levi looked up then tilted his head in confusion.

Eren pointed at the top of his head,Levi hovered his hand over his head then felt feathers,he realized it then tried swatting the bird away,Eren and Hanji laughed at Levi who was trying to get the bird off of him.

"I guess it likes you"Eren said,Levi huffed and let the bird rest on his head.

\---

1 year later

\---

Eren sighed then smiled after fishing off writing on the paper he had.

"I guess I'm done with it"Eren said,he folded the papers and put it in a small box,he went out of the room then saw Isabel,Levi,Eren and the rest smiling,he beamed at them and closed his room's door.

"For each Feather,Holds our memories"Isabel said,Eren smiled.

"We have had so much memories,The wings I once had were gone but the feathers are still there,it holds my dear memories"Eren said,they all smiled,Hanji waved her hand.

"Let's go you guys!"they beamed,Eren smiled,Ren sighed then smiled at the group of people he called friends and family,This really isn't the end,But they hope to see each other again and again and again in the next lives,yes there may be some things that might be in their way,not everyone gets to remember the past.

But some have a orst past that they want to forget but can't....Ren smiled a fake smile as they all headed out of the place to another,he knew that he was lying from the beginning and being selfish,but he couldn't care right now,the nly thing in his mind was to spend time with them as long as this life can,he held both Levi and Eren's hands and smiled once again a fake one,not everyone says the truth.

Each Memory is like a light feather to him.

A feather that could be plucked off easily.

But it won't shatter that easily like glass.

Each feather holds something dear to him.

He couldn't let go.

He was being selfish he knew.

But he didn't care.

These feathers were light and were like love.

All he could say was.

Feathers of Our Love.

But he knew he had lied.

But he was still happy.

They all were laughing and smiling,it was really peaceful huh...at least for once in the end he had smiled genuinly after so long....He was happy trully in the end...but he knew it wasn't the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~♡


End file.
